Birthday Wish
by Yahnkehy
Summary: Tasuki and Tamahome are childhood friends who end up sharing a college dorm room. Being as how Tamahome is a kitsune, how will things change for them when the heat of his first mating season hits?
1. Chapter 1

_Birthday Wish_

By: Yahnkehy

Author's notes: So yeah, I wrote something quick (coughcough4partsmutcoughcough) to keep my muses moving. I've finished _"Dazzling"_ and am still working around some other fic issues when I'm not consumed by school (note to you kids in highschool; you guys have it SO easy. Enjoy it while you can.).

Rating: Such an M rating. But, then again, all of my stuff is... does that mean I'm a hentai? Oh, yeah, forgot about that little quirk to my nature. :P

Pairing: Uh, do you really need to know to enjoy this? Okay, okay, fine.Tasuki/Tama (as most should know seme first and uke follows.)

Disclaimer: Uh, yeah, I own it all right. But, uh, (shifty eyes)I sold it to Watase-sama.(nodnod) Yeah, I sold it, that's the ticket! Oh,wait, you mean REALLY. Oh, then no, sadly, these bishies are NOT mine. No matter how much I WISH Tasuki was mine. I own a Tasuki plushie... does that count?

* * *

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

Tasuki stretched and reached for the alarm clock, trying to kill the demonic thing that woke him from such pleasant dreams. "Mm, Tama, get up and find that thing before it goes out the fuckin' window." he grumbled, giving up and shoving the pillow down over his ears to try and block out the sound.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

He kicked the bunk above him, "Oi! Get that damn thing to shut up, Tama!" He tugged the blankets up over his head and pulled them tight around his pillow, but the shrill beeping was still finding its way to his ears. "No more fuckin' parties if'n you're gonna set that goddamned thing for so damn early the next day." He growled and opened his eyes, shoving off the pillow and blankets as he glared around for the clock then gave up to stare at his watch. "Fuck, Tama, it's noon on Saturday, what th' fuck is so damn important that we gotta get up at such an ungodly hour?"

"Shopping." Tamahome –Tama to Tasuki and ONLY Tasuki –said from the opposite end of the room. "I need to get supplies for tonight."

He flipped off his shower shoes and went for the shrill alarm. Somehow he managed to keep the towel tucked around his waist as he bounded up to his bunk and smacked the small annoying clock. Smiling down to his roommate, he stuck out his tongue.

"You forgot, didn't you?" he said, legs swinging from the top bunk as he flipped a smaller towel over his head and scrubbed out the water. "My birthday party!"

Tasuki groaned, "It's too damn early to be so cheerful," he rolled over and reached under his bunk, pulling out a brightly wrapped box and tossing it up to his long time friend. "But, happy birthday, Tama." He grinned and sat up hoping that the 'Getting Girls For Dummies' book would make him laugh enough to not be upset over the large bill inside the front cover. He'd never been good about figuring out what to buy people, so he got gag gifts and gave them money to buy what they wanted.

He stretched again, arms going up over his head. "Lemme know if ya like it. I know you could definitely use it, Tama." He smirked, barely biting back a laugh.

Tama bounced happily as he tore into the bright paper. It was his first present of the day. It nearly made him wag his tail and succeeded in letting him forget how true that sentiment was.

"Oh, thanks." He said with an eye roll and a sarcastic bite, but a smirk curved his lips. "I need this like I need a hole in..." he opened up the cover and saw the crisp bill waiting for him and smiled. "Thank you, Tasuki!" He chimed and leaned over the bed to look at his roommate sitting sleepily below him. "Help me spend it this weekend?" Tama asked, his hair hanging down and dripping on the rug they had bought the first week they found out they would be bunkmates.

Tasuki grinned at his upside down friend. "Yeah, I'll buy the booze, you bribe the girls. Just don't get them damn alpha si girls this time. Last time we had 'em come to a party, Suou ended up poisoned by them damn aphrodisiacs. I dunno about you, but I ain't into alla that screwin' someone just 'cause I'm hyped up on some horn-dog juice."

He leaned around Tamahome and stood, grabbing up a pair of jeans out of the closet and tugging them on. "I'm gonna shower before we go." He yawned wide as he found a shirt in the mess that was his dresser.

Tamahome followed Tasuki with his eyes as he walked around the room. _'That wasn't a... no, couldn't have meant anything.'_ Tamahome waved the thought away from his mind and sat up, putting his hands between his knees and pouting.

"I'm not going to invite girls like that, moron." Then he picked up his present and grinned, leaning back on his pillow and flipping through the pages. "With this new tool, I'll be sure to nab a 'super hottie with lots of spunk and sass'." he chuckled at the wording in the preface pages.

Tasuki looked over his shoulder, "Please tell me it don't say shit like that. You start goin' on about 'super hottie' or 'glamorous funky chicks' an' I'm gonna hang myself. Its bad enough that Juumonji says that kinda puffed up crap tryin' to 'connect' with the younger generation." He grabbed his bathroom bag, his toothbrush, socks and a pair of boxers before waving at his friend. "Remember; 'Super fly' and 'honey babies' are baaaad words, Tama."

"What about 'fiiiiine'." he called after him with a burst of laughter. "Oh here's a good one, 'slammin' babe'."

Tasuki was out the door and out of earshot, so he threw the book to the side and shook his head. That book was hopeless for someone who _wanted_ to pick anyone up. It'd be funny conversation at the party, though.

He sighed, now that Tasuki wasn't in the room the humor was lost a little. Using the time he had the room to himself, he undid his towel and got dressed. Looking in the mirror, he snarled at himself. Eighteen was when everything was supposed to start. He checked his back. Nothing. At least the magic was still strong, but he was afraid what tonight might bring. Eighteen was when all the crap started happening; he'd get his pheromones, the hormones would start. Tamahome wasn't ready for everything to change. He could only hope that the magic that old monk gave him would hold the most visible of his traits back. With one last check to his tailbone and a quick glance at his head, Tamahome pulled the polo shirt over his head and sat down in his desk chair.

Tasuki showered quickly, he hated the open shower room. Too many people he didn't know getting naked not too far from him made him more than a little leery. He'd never been closed off from other people, but he only let a few close. And seeing him naked wasn't one of the things he even let people as close to him as Tamahome see, much less a room full of no-name jerkwads.

He was lucky to get out without starting an argument this time. _'Heh, maybe them fuckers figured out that I don't want 'em lookin' at me.'_ He dressed quickly, not quite as brave as Tamahome to walk back in only a towel, and brushed his teeth. His hair he just dragged a hand through before making his way back to his room.

_'He's 18 today. I know he said somethin' a long time ago about kitsune bein' all weird on their 18__th__ birthday, but he seemed fine to me. Maybe he got lucky an' ain't gotta be all crazy-fangirl like he said his Ma used t'be.'_ he thought, nudging open the door to his room. "Yo. Let's get this done. Ya got yer money?" He asked as he tossed down his dirty things and grabbed up his wallet.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Tama called over his shoulder as he rummaged through the drawers. "Have you seen my belt?" He searched the first three drawers, then became aware of Tasuki's impatient gaze and decided to call the scavenger hunt to a halt. "I'll find it when we get back." he said, patting Tasuki on the shoulder and throwing on his jacket. "So what's on the list?"

Tasuki cocked a brow, a smirk sliding over his lips as he sauntered out of the room. "Snacks, entertainment, booze, and anything else we wanna get. Ya know I suck at plannin' parties, I dunno why ya even let me try anymore. Last year's party bombed because I told everyone t'come in costumes. Me an' you were the only ones who dressed up, remember?"

Tamahome laughed out loud at the memory of two of them completely sticking out in full costumes last year at the Halloween party. He had a permanent blush on his face all night, so much so that everyone kept telling him he might have a fever. What was wrong with people? It was a Halloween party, they were _supposed_ to dress up.

Tamahome had gone as an ancient Chinese warrior and Tasuki had gone as a fox. He had a cute little tail and fake ears. It was a joke only the two of them got, and Tasuki could only guess at what it would look like, since Tama had never shown him. It really looked good on Tasuki, actually, with his hair color. The animal inside Tamahome had to do a double take. He never told Tasuki how much of his perma-blush was due to Tasuki's choice.

Tasuki tucked his hands into his pockets, pitching his voice low to keep the rest of the milling students from overhearing what he was about to say. "So, anythin' different this morning?" He was actually kind of curious and interested in seeing just what the heck a kitsune would look like. There was nothing really different about Tamahome from other people, he just had sharper vision and a more keen sense of smell... which always gave Tasuki that little ping in his gut and caused his personal hygiene to become almost obsessive. He had no desire to have Tama sniff him and stare at him funny.

Tasuki's whisper broke Tamahome out of his stride down memory lane. "Hmm?" he said, confused, only catching the tail end of what Tasuki had said. It took him a bit to piece together the question. When he did, Tama's cheerful grin faded. "Nothing so far. I mean, maybe it's gradual or maybe I got out of it since I've been suppressing the whole thing all this time." God he hoped the latter was true. He hadn't seen his mother when she had turned 18, but he was born nine months after her birthday to the day and he heard how his father had just been a random guy she happened to meet on the road that night. Tamahome had no intention on turning into a sex-crazed creature on his birthday, and had little stomach to handle the idea of having kits nine months from now.

Tasuki cocked his head; "Maybe you'll get lucky. Did ya ever ask your Ma what it was like? I mean the change part, not the whole sex-crazed fox demon part." He rubbed his lower lip in thought. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let Tamahome wander too far away from him tonight. "Hey, do me a favor?" He paused, his brow furrowing as he tried to think of a way to say it without sounding strange. "Don't get too far away from me tonight. If'n ya start feelin' funny or ya get any wild urges, just tell me an' we can head back to the room. I don't want ya gettin' all crazy in a group of people without me knowin' where ya are."

Tamahome smiled, "You'll watch out for me?" he asked with a coy tilt of his head and a laugh. "I'll be fine, but I appreciate it." He skipped ahead of Tasuki and ran to the car. "Hurry up, we don't have that much time and we still need to decorate," he called to his friend with a wave as he waited impatiently at the passenger-side door. Yes, he had asked her and no, he didn't want Tasuki knowing what the change was like. It made him sound so crazy.

Tasuki shook his head at Tamahome's obvious hedging. "Okay, okay." He slowed his pace, deliberately taking his time. "Hold your pants on, Tama, we've still got a couple of hours. It ain't like we got a whole lot to set up. How dressy can we make the lake? Put up a few lanterns, set up the sound system, and put up a few tables. It ain't that much."

He finally gave in to the infamous 'Tamahome puppy look' and unlocked the doors and climbed in. "Don't gimme that look, ya know I can't say no to it." He started the engine and closed his eyes. "Nothin' like the sound of a big block V8 on a Saturday morning." He grinned over at Tamahome and put the car in gear. "Okay, anyway, where first?"

Tamahome grinned back at him, sticking out his tongue. "To the liquor store!" he said, pointing the way as if he were leading an army. "Then we have to pick up the stuff I ordered from the party store. After that; we get cake. Then get Juu-san to help us set up the speakers and we're done."

He rattled off the steps of his busily planned day with a big grin, but as he finished, the grin faded. He could feel a pushing in his chest and his suppressed features were getting itchy. Tamahome caught his breath and concentrated on steadying himself. Refusing to scratch his head and backside, his fingers twitched before he clenched them shut. He closed his eyes and tried to calm the feeling before Tasuki caught on.

Tasuki backed out of his parking place then took off down the road towards the liquor store. "So, I was- hey," he slowed down and looked over at Tamahome, flicking his eyes back to the road occasionally. "Hey, you okay?" He put a hand to Tamahome's forehead to check for a temperature, but found none. "Ya look kinda pale. Need me to pull over for a minute?" he dropped his hand to Tamahome's shoulder, offering comfort to his distressed friend.

The touch sent heat through him, and Tama had to swallow the uncomfortable urge it evoked. Looking up at Tasuki with a reassuring smile, he shook his head. "I'm ok, just got a little nervous about how much we need to do." He looked out the windshield and pointed to the stores dotted down the side of the road. "We'll get everything done, the store's not far."

Tasuki nodded and turned back to the road, "Okay, I was gonna say I was kinda curious about if'n you're ever gonna lemme see what you really look like. Are ya fuzzy? Shorter? I know ya don't want me t'see 'cause ya think I'm gonna stare at ya, but I'm still curious." He turned in at the liquor store and parked. "Ya don't have to, I'm just nosey. Anyway, wanna come in or wait out here?"

"I'll come in," he said, the confidence slowly returning to his voice. "Want to make sure you get good stuff."

Tama got out of the car and stretched. He never had any intentions of sating Tasuki's curiosity. He'd seen it and he knew anyone else who saw his bushy tail and little pointy ears would laugh. How could they not? He fiddled with the white and red bracelet he wore. As long as that was in place, everything would be ok. Taking a deep breath, Tama followed Tasuki in through the automatic doors.

Tasuki wandered up to the counter. "Yo, we need a few things for a birthday party. A keg of beer, about thirty or so bottles a whiskey. This guy will tell ya what kinds of whiskey we want." He said jovially to the tiny woman behind the counter. "Oh, and we're gonna hafta have ya bring 'em out to the lake in about three hours. I'll pay the extra delivery fee."

He patted Tamahome's shoulder and grinned. "You handle what kinds of whiskey, I'm gonna see if there are any good kinds of sake floatin' around here. I'll be right back, Birthday Boy." He waved at the woman and wandered off to look for his drink of choice.

Tamahome looked back to the girl sheepishly. "Um... not thirty." he corrected Tasuki's over shoot, "we'll take about twenty and that ought to be plenty."

The woman just nodded and got out a piece of paper to write down his order. He told her what he wanted, showed her his ID and went to go look for Tasuki down the isles. "Ok, done there." he grinned.

He could feel another –was this one stronger? –wave of heat run through him. His eyes nervously flicked to his bracelet and his hand went to it to make sure it was secure. Shaking off the feeling again, he finished, "Find anything over here?"

Tasuki held up two bottles of sake, a wide grin on his face. "We're saved!" He crowed, bouncing happily over to Tamahome's side. "Now I ain't gotta drink whatever else them other jerks wanna drink. I got my own."

He slung an arm over Tamahome's shoulders and led him back to the counter. "How much do I owe for alla this stuff?" He asked, dropping his arm from Tamahome's shoulders and digging out his wallet.

The woman looked down at the tally she was keeping then back up to the redhead. "Is the sake included?" She asked, eyeing the bottles.

Tasuki nodded, "Yeah, all of it on one tab. So, how much?" He asked, setting his sake on the counter to be rung up.

"$742.87, sir. Will that be cash, check or charge?" She replied.

"Damn, that ain't too bad. Debit." He answered, swiping his bankcard and punching in his pin. "There. Three hours you guys will deliver it, right?" At her nod, he grinned and scooped up his bag and slung his arm around Tamahome again. "Come on, party store next and then cake, right?"

Tamahome was dragged away even though he still stared slack-jawed at the tally. "S-S-Seven hundred? Oh god, I think I'm gonna faint." He said, really feeling a little dizzy. "Tasuki, you have enough money for this? We don't have to get so much."

Tasuki shrugged, "My best friend only turns 18 once. I've been savin' up since last Christmas, I wanna make sure ya have a damn good time. Besides, if we show up with too little booze, we might have a few brawls on our hands."

Releasing Tamahome's shoulders, he put his sake in the trunk and hopped in the car. "Come on, slow poke, we gotta get things done!" He stuck his tongue out at Tamahome with a faint smirk.

"Ok, ok." Tama said, regaining his footing and composure. He felt a little guilty that Tasuki was doing all this for him. Yeah, he was his best friend, but that was a lot of money and that didn't even include the decorations or food or anything.

Tama got into the car a little dejectedly and sighed, curling up and looking out the window at the passing scenery. His birthday better be something Tasuki could look back on for years to come and say he had the best time of his life.

Tasuki pulled out of the liquor store parking lot. "Which party store did you get your stuff sent to? The one on the north side of the campus or the one near the lake?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

The little sigh hadn't been missed, but he already knew Tamahome's take on spending money: Don't do it unless absolutely necessary. He wasn't about to apologize, though. Tama deserved for someone to spoil him a little bit, especially since today was the oh-so special day. He'd only heard vague things about Tamahome's mother, but knew enough that it kinda scared him. He didn't want to lose his best friend to some stranger just because Tama was too pure hearted to sleep with someone and then leave them.

"The lake." Tamahome replied, trying to shoo the melancholy thoughts from his mind. "It'll all fit in here, yeah?" He asked, turning around in his seat and looking to the back. He was smiling again. If Tasuki insisted on spending, then Tama would be doing an injustice to not be happy about it. The money was, after all, to make him happy, so he'd give Tasuki every cent back in smiles. It wasn't insincere and letting his mouth curve up once lent itself to more genuine smiles along the route.

Curling back around, Tamahome felt a rush of fire through his system that nearly froze him where he sat. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt the heat settle in his belly. His cheeks must be red too, because the fire inside of him felt very... naughty. Tama scooted away from Tasuki, as far towards the window as he could go, this was one state Tama didn't want Tasuki to _ever_ have to see him in.

Tasuki grinned over at Tama, "Yeah, we got plenty a room in here. Juumonji is gonna bring the tables and stereo system in his truck, so alls we gotta fit in here is food and decorations."

When Tama turned and scooted away, he cocked a brow and looked over at his friend. "Hey, what's the matter? Your face is red. Damnit, I knew you weren't okay. I'm pullin' over." He growled out, sliding into the far lane and onto the shoulder of the road. He turned on his hazard lights and shut off the engine. "Okay, now, you're gonna tell me what's wrong, and I ain't takin' 'I'm fine' for an answer this time. You got a fever or somethin'?" He asked, turning concerned eyes to his best friend.

Under Tasuki's intently concerned gaze, Tama's face brightened a few more shades. He shook his head. "It's really nothing, just a side effect or something. I'll be ok I just… it's feeling a... I don't think I was lucky enough to escape the 18th birthday curse entirely."

Tama bit his lip. It was quivering and wanting to say more. Shifting nervously in his seat, Tama tried for another smile. "Thanks for worrying, but I'm really not going to explode or anything. I still have this." He said, lifting up his wrist and pointing proudly to the grungy bracelet. "It's guaranteed, so no worries."

Tasuki raised a brow. "'Entirely'? What does that mean? Ya got your fangs in or something?" He leaned down, trying to peek into Tamahome's mouth and see if he could find any fangs, but his lips were closed in a tight smile.

"Come on, Tama, just spit it out and tell me what it is. We ain't goin' anywhere until I know ya ain't gonna go passin' out or nothin' on me." He crossed his arms over his chest, a frown on his lips that had his own form of fangs bracketing his lips.

Tamahome sighed and rolled his eyes, the feeling had passed and he was relaxing again. "I'm not going to pass out, it's just passing waves of intense... feeling." he peeked an eye over to Tasuki's grouchy position, trying to weigh out what else to tell him. "The whole thing is, I guess, supposed to make you unable to resist the urge to mate." Tama said overly embarrassed at his own nature.

"It's in my blood, so I guess I'm not going to go the whole day without being just a little... you know, sensitive to that kind of stuff, but I'm sure I'll be ok. Like I said, this thing is amazing. It's got some kind of old seal on it and it's kept mostly everything away from me so far." Tama smiled at Tasuki, tipping his tongue to his regular human canines, "I already have my fangs, and all the rest. It's because of this that I'm not a walking freak show, so have some faith."

Tasuki considered that for a moment. "Okay, fine, but I still think ya ain't tellin' me everything." He grumbled and eased back out into traffic, heading towards the cake shop first since it was closer.

"I don't think you'd be a walkin' freak show even without that bracelet, Tama. I been beggin' for how many years for ya to show me at least once? What, ten years now? Maybe after ya get over this... thing where you're all... sensitive, you could show me so I don't gotta wait until you're asleep and look for myself." He said it teasingly, but he was very tempted to do just that. The curiosity was eating at him and had been since Tama had first mentioned being something other than human. He was starting to think that it was only a fantasy.

Tamahome's eyes went wide. "You'd do that?" He made a mental note to not take off his bracelet even when he went to bed next. He really had no intention of showing anyone the fangs, tail and matching ears he had.

Tasuki laughed, "Nah, temptin' as it is, I wouldn't. Don't look at me like that, Tama, ya make me think you're afraid a me. It's just that we grew up together and I don't even know if that is really what -Just forget it, okay?" He turned back to the road, easily pulling the car into the parking lot, parked and got out. He opened the door then stopped. "You just wait here, I'll go get the cake." He slammed the door behind him and sauntered into the bakery.

Tama stood blinking at the glass door that shut behind him. He stared into the window and watched Tasuki approach the counter. He frowned. He felt like a dog tied to a leash, watching his master and awaiting his return. His pout deepened. Why was Tasuki so curious about his other form? He wasn't that, he was him. Nothing changed other than the features. It's not like he was hiding anything from him other than pure physical esthetic. Tama fiddled with his bracelet. The bone felt heavy in his hand, chipped in a few places from so much wear. He had always wondered how the blood stayed on the other red beads even when he wore the damn thing in the showers.

What if he did take it off? Just for a second or two, just to show Tasuki how much he wasn't missing of his best friend. Tamahome considered it, but quickly shook his head. Any day but today. Maybe after the threat was gone, he would.

Tasuki quickly returned with the cake and handed it over to Tamahome. "Here, I'd put it in the back, but I don't wanna take the chance of it sliding off when I go slingin' us around corners." He slid into his seat, his former good humor returned. "So, we got alcohol, cake and now to the party store for decorations, right? Ya never did tell me if'n ya picked a certain theme or if it was just regular streamers and paper lanterns."

"Nothing special." Tama informed Tasuki. "Just some basic stuff. Colors are gray and dark blue," he said with a shrug. He hadn't wanted to pick colors. He just wanted a nice little party, but the man behind the counter of the store floated him along the isles and made him choose things he didn't even know he needed. He was too much of a sucker for salesmen.

Tasuki nodded eyes on the road. "Arright, ya didn't already pay for it, though, right? I told ya that you don't get to pay for nothin' since this birthday party was my treat." He cocked a glance over at Tamahome, "You _didn't_ pay for nothin', right?"

Tamahome looked away and out the window. He was a terrible liar. "I didn't... not pay for anything…" he mumbled into his hand.

Tasuki frowned. "Damnit, Tama." He grumbled as he pulled into the parking lot of the last store they had to stop in, "I'll just hafta give ya the money back. I said that I was gonna pay for it, so I don't want ya trying to refuse me." He opened the door and stepped out. "Come inside. We're gonna find out how much I owe ya."

Tamahome pouted. "I didn't spend too much here, and it's my birthday. If I don't want your money I don't have to accept it," he said with childish defiance. He tagged along at Tasuki's heel, knowing just how much the bill was. "It was only about fifty, so if you really feel bad, just give me half and we can call it even." He hoped Tasuki would take the settlement. The real bill was closer to 150.

Tasuki cocked his head back, looking at Tamahome's pleading smile and sighed. "Fine, but I want the receipt so I know exactly how 'close t'fifty' we're talkin'. You forget, I grew up with ya." He swung open the door and wandered up to the counter with a smirk. The girl behind the counter was cute, brown hair, pretty face. "Hey, darlin', can ya help us? We're here for a pick up. Under... What name did ya register it under, Tama?"

"Huh? What?" Tamahome was snapped out of something like a daze. "Um... It's under Tamahome," he said finally getting his bearings right. "Kitsuku. Tamahome Kitsuku." he repeated with an apologetic smile to the poor girl he was just leering at.

Tasuki quirked a brow but ignored the strange stare Tamahome was giving the clerk. "Tamahome Kitsuku, darlin'. Could ya get it for us an' maybe let me see the sales receipt? I wanna pay for half of it."

The girl nodded, looking back at Tamahome as if transfixed. Tasuki's voice snapped her out of whatever spell she had been under and scurried off to the back.

Tasuki turned to Tama. "What was that?"

Tamahome snapped a momentary glare his best friend's way, then shook his head. "I... uh... I don't know... She was kind of… pretty, I guess."

She was pretty, but it was more than an interested glance he had looked at her with. That was confusing, and Tama could feel the rush of heat tingling just below his control. Tamahome reached a hand up around the back of his head and scratched his hair nervously. It was a just a habitual gesture of embarrassment, but as his fingers brushed over the section of skin where his ears should have been, he felt like purring. In fact he wasn't too sure he hadn't. The embarrassing heat stopped, his eyes slipped closed, and a smile drifted to his lips as he scratched a little more firmly.

Tasuki stared at Tamahome in surprise for a moment. Since when did Tamahome purr? He glanced back to make sure that the clerk wasn't coming yet and scooted around to stand directly in front of Tamahome, leaning his ear closer to make sure that he was actually hearing a purr.

"Um, sir?" The clerk questioned, staring at the odd couple that seemed a little too close. "I have your order, but I don't have the receipt. It shows in the system as being paid for, though, just not how much."

Tamahome was vaguely aware of someone close to him and he leaned in a bit to nuzzle the welcomed body. Someone spoke and woke Tamahome up from his momentary lapse in sanity. His eyes opened and he saw how close he was to actually nuzzling his best friend. He jumped away, a stain on his cheeks. "Forget the receipt, I wanna get back home, so..." he looked around nervously, making a visual effort to keep his hands away from his would-be ears. That had felt really good.

Tasuki looked over his shoulder as the clerk spoke, entirely missing Tamahome's reaction except for the stuttered words. "Thanks. Okay, Tama, we'll just settle up later." He took the large bag and headed to the door. "Come on, we can't go home right now, we gotta get your party set up. Thanks, darlin'." He grinned and waved over at the starry eyed clerk who was intently watching Tamahome.

Tamahome felt himself being pulled back towards the desk and was surprised to find it was his own body doing the pulling. A dark grin played on his lips before his brain caught up to his actions and slapped him. "Let's just hurry." Tamahome reached out his hand and grabbed Tasuki's arm, hoping that he'd avoid any further pulls towards the clerk.

Once outside, he felt a bit better, but he clung on to Tasuki's arm as if it were his only safe point in the world. Then, all of a sudden, it wasn't. Tamahome's keen nose caught his friend's scent as he clung to him. The urge that the spicy aroma awakened in him frightened Tamahome. He scuttled away to the passenger side of the car, grabbing hold on his bracelet tightly as if he could squeeze more magic out of it.

"God, I need a drink. Knock me out before the party starts and let me know how it went afterward." Tama whined as the feeling subsided and he sat down in the car. He made a mental note to not stay too close to anyone that night.

Tasuki sighed as he dropped the bag into the backseat and climbed into the car. "I wish ya had said ya didn't wanna have a party a month ago before I sent out invitations. Come on, it'll be fun. I'll keep ya outta trouble, I promise." He gave Tamahome a reassuring smile, patting him on the shoulder while completely missing the fact that his friend wasn't talking about pre-party nerves. "Don't worry, we'll be gettin' drinks aplenty once we finish gettin' this stuff set up. We've probably got about two hours until Juu comes with the tables and stereo stuff. So, we can just hang some lanterns an' drink a little sake while we wait. Sound fun?"

Drinks sounded more than good. Tamahome needed something to calm his nerves. Disregarding the tiny voice at the back of his head that told him it was a bad idea, Tamahome nodded to Tasuki. "Can't wait."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

_Birthday Wish_

By: Yahnkehy

Author's notes: Second installment of this four-parter. And, yes, it is already complete. I'll be updating every four days... I seem to like the number four for some reason. Maybe I need to get back into that foursome I was writing and appease this strange urge? (thinks) Nah, not until I finish the epic that will be posted up as soon as I'm done writing it. It seems to go more smoothly if I finish something before I post it. Less chance for me to get sidetracked... kinda.

Rating: Such an M rating. But, then again, all of my stuff is... does that mean I'm a hentai? Oh, yeah, forgot about that little quirk to my nature. :P

Pairing: Uh, do you really need to know to enjoy this? Okay, okay, fine.Tasuki/Tama (as most should know seme first and uke follows.)

Disclaimer: Uh, yeah, I own it all right. But, uh, (shifty eyes)I sold it to Watase-sama.(nodnod) Yeah, I sold it, that's the ticket! Oh,wait, you mean REALLY. Oh, then no, sadly, these bishies are NOT mine. No matter how much I WISH Tasuki were mine. I own a Tasuki plushie... does that count?

* * *

The ride back was at least uneventful. No more sniffing his friend and no more little hot urges.

Tamahome relaxed a bit further into his special day. Maybe the strange feelings were just some kind of jitters, or maybe the worst of the battle was over. Tamahome began to believe that he had nothing left to worry about as they set up for the party. After all, it had been a few hours and no strange anything was happening.

He climbed up onto the ladder he had leaned against a tall tree and attached a gray streamer to the branch. Tamahome smiled. This was defiantly how he was supposed to be feeling for tonight. His first big party on campus. This was going to be completely awesome and many friends will be made. It was determined in his mind.

Tasuki sat on a branch of the tree across from Tamahome, attaching blue streamers and winding them around the grey ones. "Hey, did ya ever decide where ya wanna hang them lanterns? I think I asked several couples, so we're not gonna want to have too many. I think that girl from psych class is comin', too. Ya never know I may get lucky and end up with a girl this time. You got your eye on someone or ya just gonna keep pullin' the solo act?"

He jumped down from the tree, and stepped back to look at the effect. "Heh, lookin' good, Tama. Only a couple of rolls each to go."

Tamahome stepped back and took in the streamers as he was taking in Tasuki's words. It kind of stung. No, he had no one in mind. His body might want him to, but he was set on ignoring everything his body told him tonight about women. It was just a breeding instinct that was stronger today than any day of the rest of his life. He could get past it. He was certain he could get past it because of two things. One was sitting on his wrist in all its nasty old magic glory and the other was standing to his right. Tasuki. His old friend and secret... no make that very secret love interest. Tasuki was obviously not interested and Tamahome had never even discussed that part of himself with anyone. He was happy just to have Tasuki close by in his life and scaring him off with a confession, even if he kept the details out, was not on Tama's list of things to do.

"Going solo for the good of everyone." Tamahome said, with a sad kind of smile, over his shoulder to Tasuki. "Not ready to be a father just yet, don't know if I'll never be ready to burden some poor girl with a litter."

Tasuki cocked his brow. "Yeah, I guess I can understand that. Maybe ya need to get with a guy or somethin'? Ya wouldn't hafta worry about kids then." He said offhand, turning back to stare at the streamers thoughtfully.

There was no way in hell that he'd ever let some other guy get that close to Tamahome, but saying that would give him an idea as to if Tamahome would consider a male rather than the girls Tasuki kept trying to get him with. He'd had a girlfriend once but when he'd tried to kiss her, Tamahome's face had flashed behind his eyes and he'd broken it off with the girl right then. He'd never thought of dating anyone after that, well, no one except maybe Tamahome.

Tamahome's eyes went wide and he stumbled over a response. He was kind of frozen, mentally, on the fact that Tasuki had even mentioned it as a joke. The fact that it must have been one let him eke out a strange laugh and a nod, blowing off the idea just as calmly as Tasuki had suggested it.

"Well, my problems aside," Tamahome cleared his throat and picked up the streamers resting on the ladder's step. "You go out and have yourself a good time. If that psych chick comes by, you take her out by the lake for me." Tamahome patted Tasuki on the back hurriedly and wandered over to the next tree. His wrist itched. The damn bracelet irritated him and got itchy every now and again, but tonight it was doubly annoying. "Stupid thing," he growled at it and moved the ladder to the next tree.

Tasuki turned to watch Tamahome for a few minutes. Well, he had his answer. "Nah, ya know I don't like girls that much. Too irritatin'. I'll be arright with just my sake."

He wandered back to the car to grab another roll of streamers and a couple of packages of lanterns. "Hey, where do ya want these put up?" He asked, standing at the foot of the ladder with a hand on his hip, dangling the lanterns.

"Around the lake. It's where the lovers will be." Tamahome grinned at him. He looked very, well he would have said beautiful, standing there in the deepening sunlight, but as far as Tamahome was concerned, Tasuki was looking delicious. Without his even knowing, Tamahome winked at his friend and turned to put up the last bit of decoration.

"After this, we're having a toast to a grove well decorated." Tama informed Tasuki over his shoulder, reaching down to scratch at the reddening skin under the beads of bone and blood.

Tasuki stood stock-still. Had Tamahome winked at him? What was that secretive smile about? He blinked and shook his head, "Hell yeah, a toast sounds- hey, what's wrong with your wrist?" Reaching up, he gripped Tamahome's hand and turned it over to look at the reddening skin. "This looks like it hurts. I ain't got any antiseptic- here, let me fix it until we go back to get dressed." He licked the reddened skin, then looked at the raw scratches. "Hmm, once more." He licked again then released Tamahome's hand. "That better?"

Tamahome had thought that the worst of the urges had passed, he had thought that he might actually be done with the foreboding curse that hung over him until this day, he thought he was safe as long as he had his magic and his distance. Tamahome was wrong.

An enormously strong wave gripped him. He saw everything in fine detail and completely out of context. The tempting pink of Tasuki's tongue, the feel of warm wetness at his skin and Tasuki's scent was strong, drifting up to Tama's nose from the top of that sexy red hair.

A growl rumbled deep in Tamahome's throat and a dark gleam entered his eyes. The third bead of bone made a sharp cracking noise as a hairline fissure raced up the side. Tamahome could feel the phantom tail twitch as he pounced his unsuspecting friend.

Tasuki's eyes went wide, barely managing to catch Tamahome as he leapt. "Woah! Are ya-" Whatever he had been about to say dried up in his throat at the look in Tamahome's eyes. A scent drifted into his nose and clawed its way into his belly, sparking what he desperately tried to keep hidden. "Tama?"

He stepped back a pace, as if doing so would put distance between himself and the boy in his arms, but he tripped and fell backwards over a tree root. He clutched Tamahome tightly to his chest instinctively, his nose pressing into the curve of a sweetly scented neck as they landed hard on the grass. He lay there a moment, panting into Tamahome's neck, the scent filling his nose with each quick breath. His tongue flicked against the hollow of his throat before he could stop himself.

Tamahome was purring again, a strange kind of growling at the back of his throat. A pleased smile was on his lips and he curved into the caress of that warm tongue. Exactly what he wanted. He wasted no time, clamping his lips over Tasuki's sweet mouth. A devilish smirk replaced the happy smile and he lifted his left wrist to his teeth. He slid his body down so he could hold Tasuki's gaze as he grabbed the bracelet with his teeth and tugged it over his hand. The bitter taste of century old blood caught his tongue and he nearly barked at the offending thing, but it woke him up enough. It woke him up enough to back-peddle and let the magic of the talisman gain a balance of control again.

Frightened, Tamahome crawled away and backed himself against a tree. His wrist was burning and he saw the crack in the bracelet. He had thought it was a coincidence the first two times, but now he knew it was connected. The seal was weakening from the intensity of his nature and no one was safe from him. "You should go." Tama whispered to Tasuki, his head in his hands, completely ashamed of what he had just done.

Tasuki put a hand to Tamahome's bowed head, taking in a calming breath. "Look, I ain't goin' nowhere. I know it was just because today is when everything's outta whack with you. I ain't gonna stop bein' your best friend over something like stealin' a kiss. I do expect flowers, though." He teased with a grin that hid every bit of the heat that had washed over him the moment Tamahome's lips had met his.

It was the curse, not because Tamahome wanted it. That was all and he accepted that. "I been with you since we were kids, I ain't goin' nowhere without ya. So, stop actin' like ya think I'm gonna run away. Ya don't scare me, Tama-chan."

Tamahome raised his worried eyes to his best friend. He looked about to say something, but looked down to the bracelet instead. He didn't want to know what would happen when there were no more beads to crack. He fingered it for a while, as if touching it would make the bead of bone whole again.

"Good to know." He said solemnly. "But, you should be worried. I'm sorry about the kiss, but you're lucky that's all I did. This thing, well, it's strong and very, VERY demanding. My mother warned me over and over about this day and I don't want you to... I don't want to hurt you." He sighed, leaning his head back against the bark. The flow of up-starting energy in him seemed to be calmer now. It was amazing he didn't realize how constant the urge was. Now that it had stopped, Tamahome was painfully aware of how the undercurrents colored his every move before.

Tasuki leaned back on his hands. "Okay, fine, I'm warned. I still ain't goin' nowhere. Even if ya do get all wild, I don't think you'd hurt me. Ya ain't that kinda guy." He grinned and got to his feet, offering a hand to Tamahome. "Come on, ya baka, we gotta finish these lanterns before it gets too much darker."

A big black truck pulled up and a slender blonde hopped out, "Hey, you guys taking a break? Uh-uh, if I've got to set up this system, then you guys have to do more than hang a few streamers."

Tasuki laughed and waved at Juumonji. "Yeah, yeah, we're doin' it, Dad."

Tamahome forewent taking Tasuki's hand, afraid of what skin to skin contact might spark. He was happy to have the interruption so Tasuki didn't notice all that much and if he did, then he didn't make a huge deal about it. Tama waved to the familiar face and smiled when he implied they were going to take the night easy.

Silently, Tamahome followed behind Tasuki and set to work at what tasks his father had for them. Usually, the lively man made him feel relaxed, but tonight it only made him remember he didn't have a father. He didn't have one because of the same thing that was making him paw at his best friend. He set to work, trying to delve into the labor to keep his mind away from the heat that he could feel building again.

Tasuki started on the opposite side of the lake from Tamahome, promising to meet in the middle. It was too large to actually put the lanterns around the entire thing, so they lit one side with romantic light.

Juumonji had been Tasuki's father since Tasuki turned six; Tasuki's mother finally marrying again after his father had died when he was two. Tamahome and his mother had moved in next door that same year and Tasuki only referred to Juu as 'Dad' in his presence, but tried to keep from saying it too loud in front of Tamahome so that he didn't remind his friend of his fatherless state. When they had been kids, Tamahome had often come to their house and Juumonji had treated him as a second son, knowing that the boy didn't have a father and that Tamahome's mother never really settled down with a single man. Juu sat down on the bed of his truck, "Hey, Tamahome, come here." He called out, turning to grab a present from behind him. "I want to talk to you for a minute."

Tamahome turned at the sound of his name. Putting down what he was wiring up, he trotted over to the flat bed truck with a curious smile. "What's up?" he asked, looking for something big he was possibly needing help with.

Juumonji handed him a large box with a grin. "Your mother told me you liked things like this. Happy birthday, Tamahome." It was a strange present, but the boy's mother should know him best and he'd gone ahead and bought the oddly pretty fantasy painting of a mother fox demon and a cub watching children play. "Your mom also put a small box in there for you too, but I don't know what it is."

Tamahome thanked him and tore into the present. It was his second of the day, but Tasuki's wasn't so much fun to open. He pulled out the painting and his heart raced. It wasn't often that he felt a kinship with the thing he was half born as, but this painter always brought it out in him. A wide smile rose to his lips and he flung his arms around the man he knew as a surrogate dad.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." he said, as he leaned back to admire it some more. It would have to go in his dorm room; Tasuki wasn't allowed to nay say it.

Tamahome then took the smaller box out and examined it. He glanced curiously up to Juumonji, then opened it as delicately as it was wrapped. Inside the box, nestled in soft cotton was a single tooth on a long silk chord. The tooth was human sized, but fang sharp. He untwined the chord and let the tooth hang in midair as he looked at in with questioning eyes. Under the necklace was a note. He put down the present and unfolded the piece of paper.

_Dear Tamahome, _

_It's your 18th birthday today, and I thought it was time for you to have this. It's your great grandmother's, the original of the line of what we are. She found her mate and they fell in love around her seventeenth birthday. It was rumored that the tooth of a kitsune would bring luck and protection to its wearer. I don't know about the protection part, but she lived a happy life with someone who loved her and that's fortune enough. I hope the bracelet is keeping you well. Luck on your 18__th__ birthday, dear. I love you._

Tamahome put away the note quickly, hoping Juu hadn't caught any of it. Then, Tama strung the necklace around his neck and tied it closed. The tooth hung against his chest, small but heavy, but it felt comforting in a way.

Juu smiled and waved Tamahome off to his work, "Go on back to work, people will be showing up soon and I want to make sure that everything is set before I go. Can't have an old man like me hanging out with a bunch of kids, can we?" He laughed and patted Tamahome's shoulder; the strange gift nothing new to him. He'd seen far more bizarre things since Tamahome had left for college with his son.

"Hey! No fair restin' and hangin' on Dad when I'm workin'!" Tasuki teased, tossing down the ends of the coils of wire. "Where's my hug, huh? You're passin' 'em out, I want one too!" He stuck out his tongue and went over to where Tamahome had left off, trying to finish up before anyone got there.

Tamahome looked over his shoulder at Tasuki, then gave a smile to Juu. "He has a point. I should get back to what I was doing. Do you mind dropping this at the security desk in our dorm? It's kind of big."

Juumonji nodded and hoisted the painting back into the truck. "One more speaker and I can leave you kids alone."

Tama got back to work and soon they were ready to receive guests. He stood back and put his hands on his hips, looking over to Tasuki and back out to the lake. The necklace, even though the luck and protection was probably just a myth, made him feel calmer. "I think that's a grove well decorated." Tama said, walking over to where Tasuki was. A white van pulled into the clearing and unloaded their liquor supply right on cue.

Tasuki smirked, "Hell yeah. Let's get this stuff set up an' we can head to the car and change. Ya didn't think I only got you a book for your birthday, did ya?" He turned and wandered over to the van and started barking orders to the guys unloading.

Juu shook his head and waved at Tamahome. "I'm out of here, don't drink too much... well, don't let Tasuki drink too much. You know he gets loopy on that stinking sake he drinks."

"Ok." Tama called after Juu with a wave. "Alright, let's get started." Tamahome lifted the first box of liquor up to the table and started laying them out. "First pick, what do you want?" He could seriously use a drink. The stress of worrying about this day was enough to fray his nerves, but the previous kissing encounter was one he hoped to wash away with pure vodka. Not that it was bad. In fact, it had been very... stirring, but it was wrong to have let his animal-side take over and he wanted the guilt to go away.

Tasuki shrugged, "Toast first or ya want your other present first? Either is fine by me, ya get both anyway." He eyed the boxes of liquor, then grabbed one and tore it open and started setting out the bottles stacked inside. "Oh, wait, gotta grab the cups, unless ya wanna drink after me." He laughed and turned for the car, using the cups as an excuse to grab the present that was hiding under the blanket in his trunk.

He popped the trunk and stared at the blanket for a minute, then shook away the images that popped into his head. That kiss was still floating around in his brain and his active young mind was taking it further than he wanted it to.

He snatched the box out of the trunk along with his bag and went back to Tamahome. He hoped that the tight blue jeans and black button down shirt wouldn't be too much of a give away. He chose the jeans only because he knew they were a little tight, just tight enough to show off Tamahome's ass. He may have accepted that he'd never get to touch, but that didn't mean that he couldn't look.

Tamahome waited until his friend came back, popping open a bottle of sake Tasuki had picked out while he went to get the cups from the car. Tasuki came back with packages of cups and a clothing shaped box wrapped in nice paper. Tamahome grinned up at Tasuki. "Is it a pony?" he asked, as he took the box and shook it.

Tasuki grinned, "Yeah, her name's Bessie. Treat her good, ya hear?" He teased, getting himself and Tamahome a cup out. "Ya want sake or somethin' else?" He stuck his tongue out at the thought of other liquor, but that was only because there was sake around. If Tama opted for something else, though, he'd drink it, just to be nice.

Tamahome held out the bottle and poured both of them a sizable amount from the jug. Turning the box around in his hands, Tamahome found the flap and tore yet another present open with bouncy glee. Opening it up, he held out the fresh clothes. "Very nice." He said, nodding and examining the shirt. "Am I supposed to wear this tonight?"

The innocent comment flooded his cheeks with color. He hadn't meant for it to sound like a piece of lingerie. He held up the sake and waited for Tasuki to do the same, hoping that the dirty innuendo had only occurred to him in his sensitive state.

Tasuki lifted the cup to his lips, "Hell yeah, ya are. I'd feel bad if ya didn't." He tipped the cup and downed some of it. He wasn't going to go easy on the sake... well, not until later. He had to keep an eye on Tamahome tonight, so his drinking was limited to the two bottles he'd bought earlier.

It wasn't until the sake reached his stomach that he realized exactly what and how Tamahome's comment came out. Swallowing a little more sake, he pushed the thought out of his mind. "I'll change out here while you change in the car. It might be kinda cramped, but its more private an' anybody comin' early wouldn't be able to see ya. That okay?"

He hefted his bag, glad that he was about to change clothes, he probably smelled like desire and needed to hurry and change before Tamahome caught a whiff of him. He was damn happy for the slight breeze that was blowing his scent away from Tamahome.

Tamahome was happy for the suggestion of splitting up. He didn't want to be anywhere close to Tasuki when he had his pants off, especially when he smelled how he was. The breeze blew most of it away, but his twice-damned nose could pick up musk from a room away. It was a smell he was pretty used to. People smelled like that most of the time actually. Usually it was just so slight that it didn't bother him. Tonight however...

He slunk away to the car and got to dressing. The pants were trouble to get on in such a small space. They were a little snug, but they looked pretty good from what he could tell. He got out of the car and zipped up the rest of the way, trying to catch a glimpse of his reflection in the side view. It didn't go so well, so he gave up and presented his new attire to the awaiting Tasuki. "How does it look?" He turned around and struck a pose with a cat-like grin.

Tasuki had also changed, and... unfortunately for him, he looked incredible in the dress clothes he picked out for himself. "Nice." Tama said, trying to choke down his real reaction. The kitsune inside him wanted to pounce again, but the distance between them kept it from being uncontrollable.

Tasuki grinned, "Ya look great." He admitted, if only barely managing to keep from spitting out the wrong word. _Edible_ was more what he wanted to say, but kept it behind his teeth. "Now, we just gotta wait-" his sentence was cut off by the roar of a few engines. "Heh, looks like we didn't wait long. Come on, let's go greet your guests." He slung an arm around Tamahome's neck and pulled him to the first of many cars that showed up.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_Birthday Wish_

By: Yahnkehy

Author's notes: Third installment of this four-parter. And, yes, it is already complete. I'll be updating in four days. Thank you so much for your comments and criticism. Concrit is love.

Rating: Such an M rating. But, then again, all of my stuff is... does that mean I'm a hentai? Oh, yeah, forgot about that little quirk to my nature. :P

Pairing: Uh, do you really need to know to enjoy this? Okay, okay, fine.Tasuki/Tama (as most should know seme first and uke follows.)

Disclaimer: Uh, yeah, I own it all right. But, uh, (shifty eyes)I sold it to Watase-sama.(nodnod) Yeah, I sold it, that's the ticket! Oh,wait, you mean REALLY. Oh, then no, sadly, these bishies are NOT mine. No matter how much I WISH Tasuki were mine. I own a Tasuki plushie... does that count?

* * *

The party was well underway before Tasuki got sick of shaking hands, night had fallen and the music was thumping, calling him out to drink and dance with the other drunken idiots that were gyrating around the clearing. "Hey, lets cut outta this. I think the rest are just people lookin' for free booze. Ya ain't got another present for almost an hour now."

Tamahome looked up, broken from his gaze at the area of grass that had become a dance floor. The alcohol had softened his nerves, but softened his defenses a bit, too. He was watching the dancing like a buffet. Tasuki's voice interrupted his thoughts and he blinked up at him. "You want to leave?" He tried to shout over the music. They were pretty close to the speakers.

"Nah, just wanna stop shakin' hands. I wanna go dance. Come on." Tasuki called back, tugging Tamahome's hand and pulling him towards the crowd of dancing drunks. There weren't very many women, so the impromptu dance floor was almost a mosh pit of guys with a girl here and there. Everyone was too drunk to care if they bumped or rubbed against another guy. "Ya looked like ya wanted t'get out here and dance too, so you're gonna dance near me, okay?" Bottle of sake in one hand and Tamahome's hand in the other, he weaved his way to the center of the dancing and let himself enjoy the rhythm of the music flowing over him.

Tamahome eyed his dance partner with a sly grin. He wanted to dance with him all right, but vertically wasn't the way he was thinking. The burning urge was rising up in him. It nearly overflowed every time Tasuki was around. At the beginning of the night Tama had stayed away from it as much as possible, but now, with a few hours under his belt as well as a few drinks, Tama wasn't about to run. He moved up beside him, taking a deep breath of the scent that had made him want to crack before. Tamahome wrapped his arm around Tasuki's waist. When he wasn't fighting the urge, it didn't seem so frightening, but it was certainly still demanding of him. His groin ached and his pulse refused to beat steady. Under the booming music, Tamahome couldn't hear the soft crack of another one of his defenses weakening. The eyes that stared down at Tasuki's pretty head weren't the same anymore. One now slit vertically, darker than it's normal slate gray and he licked his lips.

Tasuki was a little too tipsy to notice that Tamahome was standing a little closer than was necessary, his buzzing mind chalking it up to the crowded dancing area. He turned to face his best friend, a grin and a slight pink over his nose from the alcohol. Putting a hand to Tamahome's shoulder, he swiveled and bounced to the music, using Tamahome's shoulder as his prop so that he didn't fall. "Come on, dance with me, Tama!" He laughed and put his sake-bottled hand to Tamahome's hip, trying to move him to the music.

Tasuki's hand was on his shoulder and he was moving in a smooth way to the rhythm. He followed; what was a little dancing? Harmless. Tasuki's scent was strong and the pulsing beat drew Tasuki closer than he had ever really been before- minus, of course, the previous aborted attempt to mate. It made Tamahome bite his lip. He wanted him badly and...Tamahome's world stopped. His lip was bleeding.

Flinging a hand to his mouth, Tama felt for the fangs that he knew were there. Sharp teeth answered him. Tamahome panicked, patting down his head to make sure his ears weren't visible. Nothing yet, but oh god, they had never done this before. His eye caught the bracelet on his wrist; cracked beads... four of them. "I have to go!" Tama called out as he pushed through the bodies on the dance floor.

Tasuki slipped to the side, off balance as his prop ran for it unexpectedly. "Hey!" He called after Tamahome, following him out of the crowd. He wasn't so drunk that he couldn't tell that there was something wrong, but he was a little slow trying to force his way through the mass of bodies.

When he finally got free, he spied Tamahome and ran after him. "Hey! Come back! Tama!" Dropping his sake when he realized that Tama wasn't going to listen, he ran as fast as he could, worry taking over his tipsy state.

"No, no, no, no, Tasuki. You especially shouldn't follow me!" Tamahome turned around in his half-transformed state. "It's breaking and I need to be alone, just, go back or wrap things up or anything else but being here alone with me."

It seemed that as the beads cracked, the spell cast in the bracelet got weaker and the more easily they went. He and Tasuki were alone, the lighting was perfect, the setting wonderful, Tasuki's scent was driving him mad and Tasuki was running after him. He wanted to stop, wanted to let him catch him and be pinned to the ground, but he couldn't. He couldn't let the demon inside of him do anything to the only person he cared about. _Ping!_ The fifth one fissured. If he didn't have the bracelet after today, there was no way he could live in a normal way, he had to take it off. The magic wasn't strong enough to do anything anymore, and it was just wasting what it had left. But if he took it off, there would be no holding back. His hair shifted and he felt his ears pop up; dark gray, speckled with white and black. He covered them. "Please, Tasuki, you'll be sorry if you hang around."

Tasuki panted, leaning over and bracing his hands on his knees once he stopped. "No, you're-" He panted more, Tamahome was really fast when he wanted to be. "You're my best friend, I ain't leavin' ya when you're like this!" He hadn't looked up yet, too winded to do so just yet. "I swore to ya that I'd never leave ya when ya needed me, damnit, now is when ya need me most. I'll help ya fight it back, I dunno how, but I will." He chanced looking up once he got enough breath back into his lungs only to stop breathing and stare in awe.

"Oh gods, you're so..." He bit off the rest of that sentence, not wanting to scare his already frightened friend. Dark colored ears peeking through Tamahome's fingers and a scent that seemed a little familiar slammed into him and he could only stare. "Beautiful." He finished in a whisper, not realizing exactly what he'd said.

"Beautiful? No. I-" One more broke. Tamahome tore the bracelet off. There were only seven bone beads and he couldn't risk another. His tail fluffed out from his pants, both eyes turned dark slits and his claws came out. He was in control of how much more shifted, but this was as human as he could get without the magic of the monk's bracelet.

Tamahome looked up at Tasuki, shamed, but not caring anymore. Without the barrier, the urge devoured him. The low purring growl woke up again in his throat. On all fours, Tamahome crawled over to Tasuki. His tail twitched and a dark gleam in his newly strange eyes glittered in the moonlight.

The scent grew stronger, delving into Tasuki's gut and petting him in places he really didn't think was such a good idea, but the sight of Tamahome crawling towards him knocked his common sense for a loop. He dropped to his knees, staring back into the dark eyes that were holding him captive. One hand reached out to pet Tamahome's head, sliding along the furry ears wonderingly. The closer Tamahome came, though, the less innocent Tasuki's intentions. Something about that scent was driving him insane. He had to have more.

Tama gave another low growl in the back of his throat, pushing his head into the petting and turning his face so he could lick at the wrist that was touching him.

Tasuki's petting hand curved around the back of Tamahome's head and pulled him closer, fitting his lips over Tamahome's in a hard kiss. His mind was yelling at him to stop taking advantage of his friend, but his body wasn't quite listening. It wasn't listening at all.

When Tasuki finally got the hint and pulled him in for a scorching kiss, his fangs pressed against their joined lips and met a similar pair on the other side. Tamahome bit down on the insistent lips, nibbling on Tasuki and urging him on. His claws clenched in the ground below him, making little furrows in the dirt.

Tasuki's lips parted and he deepened the kiss, prodded along by both the incredible scent and nibbling fangs. He groaned. Tamahome tasted as good as he smelled, better than that; fantastic. He smoothed his tongue along Tamahome's, his free hand grasping at his shoulder to pull him closer.

He raised up on his knees, pulling Tamahome to him by wrapping an arm around his hips. The feel of Tamahome pressed so close coupled with the amazing things that his mouth was doing and the seductive scent filling his nose pulled a growl from him and he tightened his grip possessively.

The corner of Tamahome's lips curled up, he instinctively knew that powerful grip and what it meant; Tasuki was his now. He wanted to say his name, but it seemed that the human words he knew fell away from him in that moment. All he could manage were mewls, whimpers and groans that pleaded with Tasuki for more.

His hips met his mate's and his pulse raced. Tasuki's body pressing against his thrilled him. Tasuki's scent was all around him now and he wanted it everywhere, to bathe in it, to spread it over his skin and hold it deep inside of him. Tamahome's tail wrapped around their hips, brushing the soft fur over the back of Tasuki's shirt. More was the only thing in Tamahome's mind.

Tasuki's hand slid down Tamahome's back, intending to find his ass but was stopped by the silken feel of fur at his fingertips. Rather than being sidetracked, he stroked the fur, dragging his nails through it gently before petting the fur back into place.

His fingers finally left Tamahome's tail alone and cupped his ass, grinding him against the arousal that strained at the front of his jeans. A gasp fell from his lips and he rested his forehead against Tamahome's neck. "Tell me now to stop or I swear your ass is mine." He growled out, his voice husky with desire.

Tamahome's frisky grin widened. He wound his arms around Tasuki's neck and leaned back, devilish smirk in his eyes and his tongue caught between his teeth playfully. His tail twitched and twined around Tasuki's waist, the scent inside the fur fluffing up to Tasuki's nose more readily. Tamahome shook his head. He couldn't speak even if he wanted to. The kitsune in him owned him completely and his desires were running loose. Sharp little nails clawed lightly at Tasuki's back and he licked Tasuki's lips in answer.

Tasuki groaned and lay Tamahome back in the grass, his lips catching that teasing little tongue and sucking it into his mouth as his fingers eagerly tugged and yanked at buttons that did not want to release Tamahome from the shirt he was wearing. A demanding growl ripped from his lips as he tore open the buttons, the scent driving away his usual laid back attitude and forcing him to answer the call of desire. His back arching into the careful scrape of claws, he growled Tamahome's name into the night.

Lips played along the newly exposed flesh, nipping and devouring every inch of perfect skin that had danced just out of his reach for so long. Tongue flickered over pert nipples as fingers delved into tight jeans and tore them open. The first touch of heated velvet to his fingertips dragged a gasp from him and he abandoned Tamahome's chest in favor of stripping Tamahome naked. He sat back, looking at Tamahome with a possessive gleam in his eyes as his hands worked open his own jeans.

A pleased smirk lit Tamahome's features. The fox was happy now that it was going to get what it needed in it's mating year. He tilted his head and let his mate take him in. His hands curled like paws up to his chest and his tail curved around himself in shy opposition to the sly and dark eyes that begged for more.

His tongue flicked over his lips, licking at the lingering taste of Tasuki. He sat back up and helped with the removal of Tasuki's pants, making a feast of the exposed skin of his mate's lower belly. Taking the zipper in his mouth, Tamahome pulled it down and nudged away the flaps with his nose, licking his lips one more time at the anticipation. He barked once in nervous excitement and tugged at the lose fabric barring him from his prize.

Tasuki's eyes rolled back in his head at the sight of Tamahome's mouth so close to his arousal, one hand petting back the fuzzy ears while his other tried to hurry and push his pants down. The scent of Tamahome's arousal and the pheromones that were delving into his belly blew away whatever modesty he had, allowing him to ignore the usual embarrassment that should have come at baring himself to Tamahome's gaze. He licked his lips and pulled his shirt off over his head, tossing it aside and forgetting about it as soon as it left his hand. His pants were a bit more of a problem, so he kicked his shoes off and shimmied out of them as best he could, but they caught on one ankle. His mind was whirling around everything he wanted to do, caught up in the scent and sight of Tamahome too much to care if he wasn't exactly naked when he pulled Tamahome back to him. "How?" He panted out, busily smoothing his hands over preternaturally soft skin until his fingers found Tamahome's arousal. Fingers closed around it and stroked slowly, "How do ya want this?" He clarified, barely managing to ask rather than just taking what he wanted.

Tamahome growled and panted, yipping and nipping Tasuki's flesh as he eagerly crawled back on to his lover. His claws dug in to Tasuki's chest with growing need. His hips rocked on their own, wanting more than was being given. Why was he talking? Tamahome didn't get the question until it was clarified and it just made him whine. Talking was difficult, but if he wasn't going to get what he needed until he spoke, he needed to try. A snarl cocked his lip up on one side, frustrated at trying to eke words out.

Tamahome dipped down, being separated from the taste of Tasuki's skin was painful. His tongue graced the peeked nipples, dragging the tips of his fangs just around their hardened edge. Another whine purred from him and his thighs tightened around Tasuki's hips. His fingers were shaking as he licked a trail to Tasuki's ear and nibbled. "Nnnnnow!" He growled out. It was barely his voice, laden with an animalistic timbre and drenched in passion.

Tasuki gave in at that growled demand. Fitting his lips over Tamahome's as he reached down and pressed his fingers against the tight entrance, only to find it slick and waiting. His breath hitched and he adjusted himself, praying that he wouldn't hurt Tamahome, and pushed inside slowly. His eyes rolled back and he thrust in, a groan of defeat falling from his lips as he gave in to the demands of his body and his lover. He gripped Tamahome's hips, pulling him in to each thrust.

Tamahome gasped in turn, his lip quivered as his needs were filled. A soft whimper pulled from his smiling lips. His fingers clenched on Tasuki's shoulders and steadied himself as Tasuki thrust into him. A shiver ran up his spine and spread out through his whole body. Tasuki was inside of him. Something quiet wanted to revel in the moment, but it was drowned out by the grunting urge for more. Tasuki felt fantastic. Tamahome could feel every inch as he slid inside, his body was riding him and he couldn't think in more than short moans.

Tasuki panted, adjusting his knees so that he could push in further. Tamahome felt like a dream wrapped tightly around him, the blazing heat inside Tamahome's body dragging out hitched growls as his hips dared to move faster. Being inside Tamahome this way, the scent, the purring growls and kneading claws were consuming him, strangling him, binding him to his best friend in a way he had only ever dreamed of. He couldn't think beyond the clenching tightness of strong thighs circling his hips and the molten heat he plunged into. His brain –what little was functioning –was caught up in how Tamahome looked riding him and arching into the thrusts, but whispering that it was only an illusion that would fade with the coming of dawn. That thought spurred him onward, increasing his pace until he was all but ramming into that glorious heat, etching every moment of it into his memory so that when it was over, he'd have something to cherish –even if Tamahome was mortified about it.

He yelped and howled in pleasure, curling his tail around and wringing it to his chest to keep from exploding in ecstasy. His body clenched around Tasuki, drawing him in deeper. His hips jerking faster in their back and forth movement. Tasuki was pounding against the spot inside him that made him see stars repeatedly. It was all too much, the pleasure thrilled through him, hugging his spine and lungs so tight he couldn't breath. He was close to his completion, but he couldn't form words to warn his mate.

Tamahome panted into the redoubled thrusts, purring at the strength and desperation behind them. Tasuki felt better than he could have ever imagined. He had dreamed in secret of this moment for so long, but Tamahome was lost. The desire taking on physical form and binding him to the thick heat that penetrated him deeply.

Tasuki's breathing hitched, one hand moving from Tamahome's hip to curl around and stroke Tamahome's arousal. His lips found their mate, parting them and spearing his tongue inside to taste his lover as his end raced up to meet him. His fingers dug into Tamahome's hip, leaving small bruises as the desperate urge to finish and pleasure his lover rose up.

His hips jerked once, warning of the end that was rapidly approaching, and his arm wound around Tamahome tightly, clutching him close, pulling him into each thrust, stroking the weeping erection in his palm faster. "T-Taa-" His voice broke and he fit his lips over Tamahome's neck, sucking hard to stave off his orgasm long enough for Tamahome to cum first.

Tama's world exploded. His mind whirled, his lips parted and his eyes squeezed shut. In a crying moan, Tamahome closed his eyes and rolled his head to the side. Orgasm flooded over him as Tasuki's teeth sunk in, claiming him as his own. Tama's ass clenched, his lip bled from his own fangs digging in deeply. His breath caught and his half-breed seed spilled out over Tasuki's fist and on to his belly.

Tasuki whined as passion flooded him; starbursts flashing behind his eyes as his teeth bore down into Tamahome's neck. Hips thrust upward and held, pushing Tamahome's ass down further onto him as ecstasy blinded him and he gave in to the clenching heat. Tasuki panted, licking Tamahome's neck in apology for biting down so hard.

As the scent of desire faded from Tamahome's skin and the rush of passion ebbed, Tasuki shivered and wrapped his arms around Tamahome. He silently apologized for taking what he should have never touched, but guiltily grateful for every moment of it. He didn't dare move, afraid that Tamahome would wake from the desirous daze and push him away, shut him out or be ashamed of the most magical moments of Tasuki's life.

Tamahome purred and nuzzled into Tasuki's neck, pawing at Tasuki's chest as a second wave of subtle orgasm rolled through him. His hips were slowing, but still moving in their rhythmic dance. "Mmmm, more." Tama cooed as he nipped at Tasuki's ear, his tail waving lazily in the air.

Tasuki sighed tiredly but smirked. "Dunno if I can go again." He smoothed his hand over Tamahome's back, dipping down until he found soft fur and stroking it with one hand while the other resumed a languorous sort of petting to a rather wet and sticky erection. "I can try, though."

Tama cuddled into Tasuki's neck. His ears twitched as stray strands of red hair tickled them and he smiled, mumbling something low and incoherent. His hips wiggled and a little moan peeled from his lips as he let his eyes slip closed. Tasuki's hand slowly stroking him and petting his fur brought the hot fire to a boil in his blood again, but his body was worn from fighting with the animal inside him.

Tasuki closed his eyes, the wriggling and rocking of Tamahome's hips was keeping him from relaxing fully. He released Tamahome's erection and tail, then wrapped his arms around Tama's hips, stilling him as well as situating him more fully into his lap. Knees aching, he shifted and got to his feet with Tamahome still wrapped around him. "Hey," he whispered gently into one fuzzy triangle. "How about we go back to the room and I get ya cleaned up?"

How to remove his friend –lover from his arms long enough to get them both dressed and back to his car, he had no idea. There was no way in hell he could take the chance of leaving Tamahome while he ran the fifty or so feet to the car and grabbed the blanket. There was no telling if he would go and look for another to mate with. Tamahome hadn't given him many details beyond just turning into a sex-starved kitsune.

Tama's ears perked up and he lifted his head. He was nodding as rigorously as his sleepy state would let him. More. Going back to a room and cleaning up. That would mean more, and he liked that idea. Tamahome let his grip loosen and his legs unwind, but he was reluctant to leave his mate. With his wrists resting on Tasuki's shoulders, Tama leaned back to look into Tasuki's eyes with a pout.

Tasuki cocked his head to the side, not understanding the pout. His hand raised and brushed through Tamahome's hair, petting the adorable little ears. "Just long enough for us t'get at least our pants on, then you c'n sit in my lap the whole way home and into bed, okay?" He found himself saying; not entirely sure why he'd said it, only that it felt like the right thing to say.

A big smile lit Tamahome's fox-features and he licked at Tasuki's lips. The verbal communication was still difficult for the animal spirit, so it stuck to what it knew best. Slipping from around his mate and placing his feet on the ground again, Tama winced at the loss, but obediently scuttled for his pants. He picked them up and quickly pulled them up and over his hips. After his task was finished, he loped back to Tasuki's side.

Tasuki had barely gotten his pants back on when Tamahome moved back to his side, but he easily lifted Tamahome into his arms and started his trek to the car. He kept to the edges of the party, keeping to the shadows as much as possible so that no one saw Tamahome without the protection of the bracelet... much less the fact that they were both red from exertion and missing their shirts. He knew there was a chance that Tamahome might reject what they had done, so he wanted as few people to see them together that way as possible.

He set Tamahome on the seat of the car then ran around to get the blanket out of the trunk and back before sliding in beside him, slipping an arm over his shoulders to hold him close. He was going to need the blanket to get Tamahome back into the dorms without letting his secret out.

Tama let his mate and new partner carry him, resting easily on his shoulder as he placed him in the car and turned on the engine. The post-mating daze that hung over him blurred his thoughts and made him completely forget the important piece of jewelry he had torn away in a fit of frustration. His ears and tail happily flicked as he curled up to Tasuki's lap and nuzzled into the warm cradle of his neck.

Tasuki sighed, happy to have Tamahome so close but starting to worry about what they had done. Oh, he'd enjoyed every second of being clenched inside Tamahome's body, but now that he was released from the clawing hunger he was more than a little ashamed of himself for taking advantage of Tamahome the way he had.

With no more time to think about what he should have done over what he did, Tasuki parked and wrapped the blanket around Tamahome before climbing out of the car and carrying him back to their room.

He nodded and called back to friends who stopped him, shrugging aside their curiosity at why he was carrying Tamahome with a grin and a comment or two about birthday boys drinking too much. All the while, he prayed that Tamahome would stay interested in his neck and not fling back the blanket and reveal himself.

Tamahome cooed and pawed at Tasuki as they made their way back to the room. His over cuddly nature coupled with him sleepily curled in Tasuki's arms made the drunken excuse perfectly believable. He was vaguely aware of other people around them. He heard the security guard talking, heard the beep of Tasuki's swipe card ID and listened as the door clicked softly shut behind them. He licked at Tasuki's neck and gave him a little nip on the chin. "Ready? More?" He asked with large eyes.

Tasuki looked down into those big grey eyes and felt his heart melt. "Let me clean ya up first, then we'll see if you're awake enough for more." He replied, pressing a soft kiss to Tamahome's lips before setting him down on the lower bunk.

The blanket slipped from Tamahome's shoulders and Tasuki's breath caught as he finally got a look at the bite mark on Tamahome's neck. He winced and brushed his fingers over the darkening bruise, "I bit you really hard. Are ya sure ya want to take the chance that I'll bite you again?" He kneeled on the floor between Tamahome's knees, resting his head on his lap. "I didn't mean to bite ya that hard, ya just... ya felt so good, ya know?"

Tamahome grinned proudly, his strength and wits –what primitive level they were right now –coming back slowly. "You can bite me." He said with a coy shift of his eyes. The Tamahome with all his mental capacity knew there should be more explanation to that, he knew there was more to the bite, but as he was now, he didn't have enough brain power to focus on anything other that the once-more rising heat in his groin.

Tasuki's mouth was close. Tamahome ran his fingers through Tasuki's hair, tugging a little. The sly grin rose to his lips again. "More?" he asked again, unable to hold back the blooming need in his belly.

Tasuki shifted his head against the knot in the blanket, but when the firm rise pressed against his cheek was not just denim, he realized that Tamahome wasn't joking about his requests for more. He looked up in surprise, the same scent from the lake seeping into his nose once more. It wasn't the same intensity as before, but more than enough to dig a response out of him. "Yeah, more, Tama." He whispered, swallowing hard.

Last time he'd been dragged into it by desire that was so strong that there was no escape, now he had a rational mind and knew exactly what he was doing. Even though it might cause a little bit of a problem in the morning when Tamahome woke up, he couldn't deny the request.

He raised his head and kissed Tamahome's chest, the semi-dry splatters of semen on his belly brushing against his chin. The sight of it when he pulled back reminded him of exactly what they had been doing and where he had been buried when it happened. "Slow this time, is that okay? I wanna make love to ya slow."

Tamahome pouted out his lip and tilted his head to the side in a shrug. He didn't really care how he got it. All he knew was that his body was calling and he needed to answer. "More." he whispered into Tasuki's ear, nibbling the lobe and dipping his tongue behind the hollow. It was really the only word he could get past his lips. His tail twitched and wagged merrily behind him and he tugged Tasuki closer.

A shiver raced down his spine at the whispered demand and he closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. He'd said slow and, damnit, he meant it. "Lie down." He smirked, putting a hand to Tamahome's chest and pushing him back as he got to his feet and stripped out of his pants.

Tamahome obeyed. He wanted it badly enough that he could taste it, but even if that weren't the case, he would have gladly done anything Tasuki asked of him. A playful gleam lit his cat-slit eyes and he smirked back, keeping Tasuki's gaze as he lay down.

Tasuki crawled up on the bed, a blush on his face at what he was doing and with whom but he was asked and was more than willing to deliver. He licked the splattered cum from Tamahome's belly, a deep growl of approval rumbling in his chest as his fingers worked open the button of Tamahome's pants. "We made a mess, Tama. Tisk, tisk. We have to clean that up." He licked and nibbled Tamahome's lower belly, clearing away the evidence of their previous romp as he slid lower towards the erection that his fingers were playing with.

The soft whimpers were back, building to moans and growls as Tasuki's lips worked their way lower. "More!" Tama demanded; his mind stuck on that one word. Tasuki's tongue worked wonders. Tama's skin responded to every pass of the slick kisses. His hips rocked forward into unseen hands and his lower lip quivered.

Tasuki chuckled against Tamahome's belly, then gave in and pulled Tama's jeans down around his hips. "Yes, more." He grinned then glanced down at Tamahome's twitching erection and licked the tip experimentally. He debated barely a second over the taste before going back for a second, longer lick which progressed to a kiss and ended in sucking the weeping tip into his mouth.

"Uh-Nnn" Tama gripped the bed sheets tightly and tensed at the first flicker of Tasuki's tongue. Then velvety heat encased him and the desire fully blossomed inside him. His beast was back. The tail curled around Tasuki's head, gently brushing at his mate's neck, but Tamahome's hands curled ferociously in Tasuki's hair and pulled him down. "More, MORE!" he cried out between gasps.

Tasuki gripped the base of Tamahome's cock to keep from choking, his other hand busily teasing Tama's slicked entrance. The scent was stronger now, ripping away his desire to go slowly and replacing it with the need to take and ravish as he had before.

Two fingers slipped inside, pressing deep and searching for the bundle of nerves that had heightened Tamahome's arousal earlier. He growled around Tamahome's erection, pressing in a third finger to aid the search.

"Aah!" Tamahome screamed as the insistent fingers found what they were looking for. His head rolled back and his grip loosened a bit now that Tasuki had answered his pleas. A smile curled his lips and a purr rolled in his throat. He had made a good choice in his mate. The blood fever could last days if a mate wasn't found. The scent helped, but the burning would more than likely drive him mad if he had not found a willing partner. Tasuki was far more than fulfilling, lasting longer than other mates could have and Tama was going to keep him for as long as he could.

Tasuki grinned slightly as Tamahome's fingers loosened their grip but the scent grew stronger and tightened around him further with each second, his control slipping and then vanishing completely.

"Now." He growled –sounding similar to Tamahome –as he sat up and pulled Tamahome's pants the rest of the way off. He gripped Tamahome's hip and rolled him onto his belly. "Now you get more." Raising Tamahome's hips and then sinking into the welcoming heat.

"Mmnn –Yess... Mmmm MORE!" Tama half-purred, half-screamed. His claws caught in the sheets below him and he dug in to the mattress, stabilizing himself against the hard thrusts. His tail fluffed to the side and curled around his thigh, keeping out of the way. Tasuki's scent was powerful and compelling. Tamahome leaned his hips up into Tasuki, pushing back against his mate's hips to fit him more fully inside.

Those words and the sight of Tamahome pushing back, bracing himself against the pounding thrusts sent Tasuki's mind and body into over drive. His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened, jerking Tamahome back harder into his hips and a low steady growl rumbled in his chest. His own brand of fangs bared by clenched teeth.

Tamahome was seeing starbursts across his vision, the pounding thrusts blinding him to anything else but his partner. Tasuki's length dragged along his prostate in soul maddening rhythm. The mattress below him was tearing under his claws, white cotton padding fluffed up from the gashes. And still he cried out for more. He was coming. He didn't care; he wasn't going to stop until he was spent dry. Tamahome was howling again. The small room echoed with it.

Tasuki wrapped one arm around Tamahome's belly and drew him up to press against his chest then his hand drifted down and gripped Tamahome's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. He growled, moving his free hand up to grip Tamahome's shoulder and force him down harder onto his arousal. He bit Tamahome's neck, directly over the earlier mark, before raising his voice in a howl that twined around Tamahome's and seeped out into the hall.

As he drifted back to earth, he licked Tamahome's neck and tightened his grip, easing them both down to lie on the bed without breaking the connection they had made. He nuzzled Tamahome's neck and sighed, "Mine."

Tamahome's body was still spasming from the intense orgasm, ravaging his body of any response until he had caught his breath. The burning urge was sated for the moment and he smiled, panting in his recovering gasps. Tamahome nodded, unable to form words again.

Tasuki curled happily around Tamahome, his eyes sliding shut in exhaustion.

A harsh banging on the door jerked him out of his contented state and he sat bolt upright. "Campus security! We were informed of a disturbance! Open up."

Tasuki's eyes flew to Tamahome, taking in the tail and ears worriedly. "Uh, just a minute!" He called back nervously. He shook Tamahome's shoulder, whispering to him quietly. "Tama you gotta stay here, under the blankets. You can't let 'em see ya. Just stay here."

"Open the door now, we have a right to search the premises for damage." The guard called back, banging on the door again.

Tamahome peeked open one sleepy eye, snarling and snapping at the hand that disturbed him from his happy afterglow. He wasn't going anywhere, he curled up, fluffing his tail around his nose, sneezed once, then settled on the bed. He didn't care about noise, and what the shouts meant was somewhere beyond his recognition, but they seemed to peek his interest, he kept one wary eye on the shouting, ready to protect his home if need be.

A low growl hummed in the back of his throat, completely different than the pleased ones that had rumbled through him. This one sent a low warning to whatever it was at the door to stay away.

Tasuki crawled out of bed and pulled his pants back on, then took a deep breath and opened the door, praying that the guards didn't hear the low growl coming from the bed. "What's the problem?" He asked, filling the doorway with his body to keep them from seeing inside.

"We got a few reports of wild animal noises coming from this room. We need to investigate. Animals aren't allowed into the dorms." The short, skinny man said, trying to lean around to get a look inside.

"No, no animals. Just uh, me and my... partner getting a little... loud. If ya know what I mean." He blushed darkly, hating to have to explain himself.

Tamahome's fox-eyes narrowed, his ears pulled back against his skull and he shifted his weight into an offensive coil. His tail flipped under the sheet, slowly back and fourth as he assessed the situation.

"This isn't a co-ed dorm, son. Girls aren't allowed up here." The second guard piped up in an annoying little cocky tone as he pulled out a write-up slip pad. "You two are in some deep trouble."

Tasuki frowned. "Fuck you, I didn't say nothin' about havin' a girl in here. If I meant a girl, I'd have said a fuckin' girl. I said _partner_, fuckwad. Get outta my room." He slammed the door; irritated enough with the superior smirks they had worn to shrug off the lapse in conduct code.

The guards beat on the door a few more times, demanding to be let in, but Tasuki told them to fuck off and went back to the bed.

Tamahome sniffed at Tasuki as he came back. The guards didn't lay a hand on him, but he came back angry and that ticked Tama off. He tilted his head at Tasuki, "Ok?" he asked with a frown.

The banging at the door stopped and Tasuki's tense shoulders relaxed, nodding at Tamahome's query. "Yeah, I'm okay. Sleepy?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed with a tired sigh. His hips and thighs were starting to ache from such vigorous exercise; he couldn't imagine how Tamahome's back and bottom must feel after the last few hours. Then again, he seriously doubted he'd be able to say no if Tamahome gave him that determined grin and asked for more again. He was going to be a dead man if it kept up, but at least he'd die happy. A yawn caused his jaw to pop and he rubbed his eyes, scooting into the bed and curling around Tamahome with a satisfied sigh.

Tamahome nodded. The hair on the back of his neck relaxing again as the noise stopped. He wrinkled his nose at the door and turned his attention back to Tasuki. He was curling up sleepily, so he figured he should do something similar. The burning was just a low hum, low enough to be ignored and pushed aside for sleep. He needed his energy, as did his mate. The blood fire would continue and not be so lenient again soon enough. Licking Tasuki's face and nuzzling in next to him, Tama curled his bushy tail around them both and fell into a light sleep.

Tasuki sighed and settled into sleep, tucking an arm around Tamahome's hips to keep him close. Sleep pulled him in quickly, a contented smile on his lips that completely ignored the guilty pinch at the back of his mind.

The last thing that crossed his mind before sleep claimed him was curiosity as to how long Tamahome would continue to ask for more and when he might wake up to a naked, mortified friend.

00

It was a good hour before Tamahome's sharp eyes opened, shining in the dark and looking again for his mate. He stirred a little, wiggling uncomfortably under the fire in his blood. He poked the sleeping man next to him, nudging him with his nose and whining soft and high in his ear.

Tasuki's eyes drifted open slowly only to fall closed again. He muttered something unintelligible and sleepily pulled the warmth that hovered over him to his chest with a happy sigh. His half-asleep brain realized that he wasn't hugging a blanket and his eyes snapped open in surprise. It took a second or two for his sleepy mind to realize that the body he was holding was Tamahome, and remember what had happened before they fell asleep.

He pulled back a little bit, looking into Tamahome's eyes and searching for the spark of recognition or even something that would tell him if Tamahome had returned to himself. All he found were dark, cat-like eyes that burned into him. "Tama?" He asked, trying to get verbal confirmation as to which part he was talking to: the fox or the man.

Tamahome's eyes flashed, his fanged grin catching the low light in the room. "More?" he asked with wide eyes, his tail bushed and wagging. He licked Tasuki's lips, nibbling on the lower one playfully.

Tasuki's curious look broke and became a wry grin. "Yeah, okay." He replied, stretching a bit to wake up before pulling Tamahome to rest against his chest. "You're not hurtin' or nothin', right?" A hand slid down Tamahome's back, feathering over his backside, silently indicating where the pain might be.

Tama just cocked his head to the side at the question and wiggled happily when his mate began to touch him where he wanted. His cat-eyes slid shut and Tamahome covered Tasuki's mouth in a series of butterfly kisses, a small whimpering sounding from the back of his throat.

Tasuki grinned and returned the teasing kisses all the while his fingers were searching and pressing inside the tight heat that he recalled vividly. How Tamahome was still slick and ready confused him, but Tasuki wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Though he was still tired, the molten heat clenching around his fingers awoke his desire and he leaned up to capture Tamahome's lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

The teasing stopped as soon as his mate gave in. Tamahome wrapped his arms around Tasuki's neck and surrendered to the kiss. His tail flipped happily behind him, the inquisitive fingers making his heart race and his own heat stir more rapidly. Tamahome knew he was wet and it fueled his fire. He could feel his partner's slick seed coating him. Excited with no where else to turn, Tama bit Tasuki's ear whining louder. "Now." he growled at his mate.

Tasuki growled back, the sharp nip at his ear driving heat into his belly and he shifted his pants down just enough so that he could give what was demanded of him. He pulled Tamahome closer, arranging Tamahome's thighs to rest on either side of his hips. Tasuki blindly found and pressed into the tight heat. A growl rumbled in his chest and he gripped Tamahome's hips, rocking in slow measured thrusts.

Tasuki's passion rose higher, the sight of Tamahome riding him caused little chills to roll over his skin. He gazed up at Tamahome with eyes darkened passionately and something a little more lurking in the golden depths, "Tamahome." He growled softly, hips moving unhurriedly.

Tama purred in response, a half-dazed grin already capturing his lips. His body clenched and rocked over Tasuki's erection. He was amazing. The steady heat pounded inside him, filling him up and running shivers down his spine. Tamahome whimpered as he clutched tightly to Tasuki's shoulders. He licked and nibbled but dared not bite his mate; Tasuki had already claimed dominance. His hips rocked in desperately increasing strokes, not getting enough of what he wanted. "Mmmm more." Tama whined in Tasuki's ear, clawing at his shoulders.

Tasuki gripped Tamahome's hips tighter, coaching them into a more steady rhythm. He cocked his head to the side, a soft purring noise showing his appreciation of the attention to his neck. Pinpricks of blood welled on his shoulders under the razor sharp claws, but he ignored the sting and pulled Tamahome to lay against his chest, then rolled them over so that he was lying on top of Tamahome. "I'll give ya more, but ya gotta let me sleep, too." He grinned, a wince of pleasure tightening his smirk as his hips began to move a little faster. He pressed deep, a passionate groan slipping from his lips to sound directly in Tamahome's ear.

Tamahome didn't want to hear it. Sleep? No. Sleeping meant time spent not inside him and he wouldn't have it. "Mmmm more." he purred, pulling Tasuki tighter, demanding more from him and refusing his request to let him off easy.

Tasuki grit his teeth and increased his pace, hooking Tamahome's legs over his arms as he drove in harder. After two previous rounds with hardly a gap between them, Tasuki was amazed that he could still feel the burning ache that demanded he give in to the clawing hunger. His end was creeping up on him faster now, but it was no less intense than the times before. Tamahome was tight and hot around him, sucking him in, and driving him crazy with the yelping cries and desperate claws kneading his shoulders and back. Desire blazed up his spine and he whimpered in warning before crying out Tamahome's name as he spent himself, Tamahome on his heels.

He panted, looking down at Tamahome's face, trying to will him to see what stayed hidden and unspoken in his heart but knowing that it would remain hidden. He'd put up too many barriers around his feelings for a simple look to give him away.

The night progressed, often broken with mewls for more and Tasuki gave in. Nearing dawn, Tamahome finally seemed to calm down and allowed them both to sleep.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

_Birthday Wish_

By: Yahnkehy

Author's notes: Fourth and final installment. Thank you so much for your comments and criticism. Concrit is love.

Rating: Such an M rating. But, then again, all of my stuff is... does that mean I'm a hentai? Oh, yeah, forgot about that little quirk to my nature. :P

Pairing: Uh, do you really need to know to enjoy this? Okay, okay, fine.Tasuki/Tama (as most should know seme first and uke follows.)

Disclaimer: Uh, yeah, I own it all right. But, uh, (shifty eyes)I sold it to Watase-sama.(nodnod) Yeah, I sold it, that's the ticket! Oh,wait, you mean REALLY. Oh, then no, sadly, these bishies are NOT mine. No matter how much I WISH Tasuki were mine. I own a Tasuki plushie... does that count?

* * *

Tamahome stirred in bed, pulling the covers up. He felt far too cold even with the blanket still completely around him. He shivered once. His body felt terribly weak. His stomach growled at him and his head was spinning. He must have had too much to drink at the party, though he didn't remember being that drunk. Everything ached. It felt like he had a hangover all over.

"Mmm ahh, oww." He winced as he tried to move his arm to his pillow. It smelled different, not unfamiliar, but it didn't smell anything like his bed. He cracked open an eye and looked up to what should have been ceiling. His eyes popped open and he gasped at the site of coils and bars above him. He started and knocked his aching elbow into something else.

Tasuki groggily shifted and pulled Tamahome back against him, sleepily falling into the routine from the night before and adjusting Tamahome's hips back onto his belly. "Mm, gonna hafta wait. I got not more energy, Tama." He mumbled, nuzzling his nose into Tamahome's neck and breathing deeply. "An' don't ya dare growl at me. I been up all night givin' ya what ya want, now I wanna sleep."

Tasuki tightened his grip around Tamahome's hips and pressed a soft kiss to his neck, still not bothering to open his eyes. "Later, I'll give ya more later." He grumbled and dozed off.

Tamahome froze. Tasuki, oh god, had he done something to him? He craned his neck trying to look back without moving, just to double check. There really was no need though. He was naked and Tasuki felt half-dressed. They were in bed together and Tasuki had mumbled something about giving him more. Ugh, this was terrible... terrible in a very... 'wow this feels good' kind of way.

Tamahome shook off that wrong thought. He knew what the pheromones could do to humans; it was nearly impossible to resist. Then he realized what happened. Something furry brushed against his leg and his blood froze. His bracelet. Tamahome snapped his fingers over the bare skin that should have been wrapped in its magic, but came up empty. Tasuki had seen him. Who else had?

Tama shot out of bed, running to the mirror. Fox eyes, tail and ears all stared back at him. His fingernails were now sharp claws, bits of dirt and blood spattered on them. "Oh god." he muttered.

Tasuki's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. "Ta-" He stopped, hand reaching towards the boy who had been in his arms a moment ago, and stared at Tamahome. Judging by the reaction Tamahome was having and how he was looking at himself in the mirror, Tasuki guessed that Tamahome was back to normal. "Uh, mornin', Tama." He rubbed his eyes and hitched his jeans back up into place but didn't bother to fasten them. Tamahome obviously had to know what had happened so there was no sense in acting like it was nothing, "You okay?"

Tamahome jumped at Tasuki's voice, plucking a dirty shirt from the floor and covering himself with it. "You saw." Tama whimpered, still sounding a lot like a wild animal. His tail curled around his thigh in embarrassment and his ears slunk downward. "I'm sorry for..." He wasn't entirely out of control, he remembered. He remembered everything, not so clear, but there.

"Thank you." He said, lowering his tail. The urge would have driven him mad if he didn't get it out. Tasuki must have seen that and just let him do what he needed. The preternatural pheromones did the rest. Tama felt guilty for knowing that his friend would have been safer if he hadn't harbored feelings for him and knowing that he was secretly happy that things had gone the way they had. Even if he and Tasuki were never going to be anything, it was nice to have memories. Tamahome squinted his cat-eyes, trying to see under how nice Tasuki was acting. Anything would be ok as long as he didn't push him out of his life entirely.

Tasuki cocked a brow, confused, then blushed dark red and looked away in embarrassment. He had sort of hoped that Tamahome would remember, but too afraid of what that would mean to wish too hard for it. "Don't thank me, Tama. I took advantage of ya." He said softly, eyes trained on the mess of clothes on the floor. "Thank you, Tama, for- well. Yeah."

Tasuki sucked at articulating anything that had to do with emotion, so he settled for being gruff and tight lipped. Unfortunately, that wouldn't work now. "Look, I'm sorry I took advantage of you, but –well, I couldn't help myself." He trailed off in a whisper then shook his head. "Sit down, I'll get ya some antiseptic for your neck."

"You bit me?!" Tama yelped, flinging a hand to his neck. "Oh god, I forgot." Tamahome chewed his lip, "Don't worry about it," he said, fingering the little bite marks left in his skin. "The scent ...it's –well, it's hard to explain, but I understand."

Of course Tasuki couldn't help himself. Tama doubted if there was a human around who could. He had been around when his mother had gone into heat and it was actually hard for him –_Him_ her own son –to control himself. The bite on the other hand... that was something to worry about. It was a dominance thing, but in his stupid animal mind, it meant possession. His cheeks colored, thinking of just how nice it would have been if Tasuki had done that on his own accord instead of under some hypnotic sex scent.

Tasuki's eyes went wide at the obvious distress that remembering the bite gave Tamahome. "Hey, I tried to say sorry about bitin' ya last night, but ya said I could, so I did it again. That's why it looks so bad. I ain't worried about that damn scent, I think I'm immune to it now as much of it as I breathed in." He got to his feet and stretched, his back popping nicely, then he went to his desk to find the antiseptic ointment to put on Tamahome's neck. "Still, I guess I shouldn't a done that, so lemme fix it." He stopped in front of Tamahome, ointment cream in his hand and a wry grin on his lips.

Tama returned the smile. He had bitten him. It was just something he would have to deal with on his own. "Thanks." He had said Tasuki could. Why wouldn't he? Tamahome had been secretly dreaming of that very thing for a few years now. Ugh, this was all screwed up. He tilted his head to the side to allow Tasuki to dab on the ointment. "You don't have to worry about it for another few months now." he said, wincing at the sting of the antiseptic. "Normal mating season's in the spring time, so take a trip to Cancun or something and stay far away." He really hadn't thought that Tasuki was in much trouble, always believing that the urge would make him chase down a random girl to breed with. He had no clue that it was just going to heighten his own sexual drive.

Tasuki's hand stilled for a moment then resumed daubing the ointment on, blowing to reduce the sting. "Nope. I'm gonna be right here with ya. I told ya last night that I'd never leave when ya need me. Besides," He paused and took a breath, now or never. "I don't mind."

There, he'd said it as plainly as he was going to. If Tama still wanted him gone, well, he'd just have to tell his friend to get over it. There was no way in hell he was going to let someone else touch what was his. He blinked and thought about what had just gone through his mind. "Aw shit," he sighed, recalling that he had told Tamahome that he belonged to him last night as well.

Tamahome blinked out of the temporary mind haze that Tasuki's breath on his neck sent him to. "You... don't mind?" Surely there had to be some kind of... mistake? "You mean about...Tasuki... I have to tell you something." Tamahome turned in his seat to face his friend.

He needed to know that this wasn't just some kind of charity work. It wasn't something that he could 'be ok' with if it were. "I..." he choked up. He couldn't tell him he was gay NOW. Tasuki would think the whole kitsune thing was a ploy or... what if he accused him of setting him up? "I... lost my bracelet." he couldn't. "I need to get it back or else I don't think I'm going to school for the rest of my life." he said with a little relieved smile. He would have to wait to tell Tasuki something like that, wait till a point when it felt less contrived.

Tasuki stepped back and touched Tamahome's wrist, "Yeah, ya tore it off but I don't remember where it went after that. I was... well, lets go back to the lake an' look for it. Just... uh, well, put a hat on to hide the ears and lets tuck your tail under your shirt. Ya know, kinda wrap it around your hips like ya di-" he broke off and immediately changed where that sentence was headed, "and we can go." He put a little distance between them, stepping behind his friendly face so that Tamahome would feel more comfortable. It was obvious that Tama was upset about what he'd admitted, so he took it in stride and went back to the usual shell. "It'll be okay, we'll find your bracelet, Tama." He smiled wide and patted Tamahome's shoulder in a gesture of friendship then turned to find clean clothes. The pants he was wearing had a rather interesting white flaky stain right around the zipper that he really didn't need for other people to see.

Tamahome slumped. It sucked that he couldn't get himself up to talking about his sexual preference even around his best friend, but it was better that way. If Tasuki thought it was just some kind of duty that he needed to perform as a friend of a kitsune, then so be it. He'd leave out the part where he still would have chosen him whether in heat or not. "We better find it." Tama repeated as he carefully dropped the shirt covering him in favor of pulling on pants.

The first pair he lifted up looked like he had grown ten sizes while he was still wearing them. They were shredded, no doubt in an effort to get undressed in a hurry. He abandoned the search on the floor and picked a fresh pair out of the drawer. "These are the ones you just bought me," he said, with a sigh, holding out the shredded jeans.

Tasuki grinned and shook his head. "That's okay, it ain't like they were important. I think our shirts are still out there so that'll give us a clue about where to look." Being modest where Tamahome was concerned had died not long into the night and so he simply dropped the stained jeans and grabbed boxers and a pair of loose pants. His back sort of twinged from Tamahome's claws, but he wasn't about to complain. "Oh, if a couple of the guys from down the hall see ya, act like ya got a hangover. I told 'em that ya drank too much so that I could carry ya without no one gettin' suspicious." He grinned and turned to grab a couple of shirts out of the closet and tossed one to Tamahome.

Tamahome caught the shirt and nodded. "Ok." He was staring. Shaking his eyes unstuck and squeezing them tightly. "Um, yeah… No problem." he squeaked out. The itch was back and his foxy self was whispering for him to scratch, but with the insanity of his 18th birthday behind him, he had control over it. "Let's go." he said, grabbing a hat and flattening his ears down.

"Yep." Tasuki grabbed his keys and his wallet before stepping into his shoes and following Tamahome out of their room. He sidled up beside Tamahome and whispered in his ear. "Security came by last night, so if they stop me just tell 'em that ya weren't home last night. I doubt they're still on shift at this hour, but just incase." He straightened and tucked his hands into his pockets. They rode the elevator down to the lobby and Tasuki continued walking casually towards the guard desk as they neared the front doors.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out." A voice remarked from behind them. The tall guard from the night before stepped out from the bathroom doors and grinned. "Thought it was funny shutting the doors on us?" he chuckled, glancing over at Tamahome with a sneer. "That's just disgusting." he mumbled, barely audibly under his breath as he walked behind the counter and grabbed an envelope.

Tamahome couldn't help the low growl that rumbled at the back of his throat. Low and warning as he watched the man. He had heard him loud and clear with his keen ears, even if they were stuffed behind a baseball cap. He grabbed at his waist to keep his tail from bristling.

"One summons down to Housing. Have a nice day." he smiled with sick sarcasm.

Tasuki growled and snatched up the envelope, tearing it open to scan the ticket. "Hey, I don't got no damn animals in my fuckin' room, bastard. I ain't takin' this." He snarled and threw the ticket in the guard's face. "You're off duty anyway, I ain't gotta take this shit."

The guard clapped a hand on Tasuki's shoulder and spun him around, catching his collar and jerking him close. "Listen, you punk, you're gonna take that ticket and you're going to pay the fine at Housing."

Instinct kicked in. Tamahome leaped at the guard. His claws caught his shoulders and both of them went barreling over the desk. Off came his baseball cap and out came his fangs. He was growling at the man who had lost his snide smirk and was now wide eyed in horror. The sour scent of fear rolled off of him.

"Y-... what the fuck are you?" he stuttered, staring at the fangs and the cat-eyes coupled with the gray ears and claws.

"Stay away from him!" Tamahome barked, swatting the man's hand away as he shakily tried to reach for the phone to call for help. His arm was now bleeding, deep claw marks in his forearm.

Tasuki leapt over the desk and grabbed Tamahome by the waist, pulling him off of the guard. "Shh, Tama, calm down." He held the pissed off kitsune to his chest, petting his hair soothingly. He glared down at the guard, "I'll pay the fine, you forget that this happened or I'm gonna turn him loose on ya again. Are we clear?"

The guard nodded, his eyes wide in fear and horror. "Get it away!" He scooted back, his head banging into the wall behind him in his hurry to get away.

Tamahome spit and snarled at him, but obeyed his mate's wishes, following him out of the large glass doors without taking his eyes off of the fallen man. He reached down and picked up his hat, fixing it over his ears again. He shook his head. He could control things for the most part, but strong emotions were tricky. He could still feel the urge to protect bubbling under his skin. "Did he hurt you?" he asked when they were far enough away.

Tasuki shook his head, "Nah, but I doubt we'll hafta deal with him again. I think he pissed himself. I didn't think ya had it in ya to fight, Tama."

He wasn't sure if he felt warm and fuzzy because Tamahome had started a fight to protect him or if it was because of the way Tamahome had told the guard not to touch him. Possessive and angry, Tamahome had looked so beautiful in that moment that Tasuki had become instantly hard.

Tamahome gave Tasuki a once over, just to make sure he wasn't lying about not being hurt. He decided his part... no his friend was ok, so he trotted up next to him, tugging on his cap to make sure it was tight.

"I hate people wh-" As he got closer a scent hit him like hitting a brick wall. Tasuki was... turned on. Even as he was telling himself not to look, his eyes darted down to his friend's waist. Jeans couldn't hide what someone was specifically looking for. His gut reacted in a not so innocent way and Tamahome's head swam with the heady aroma of Tasuki's arousal. He had to put a hand out, steadying himself on Tasuki's shoulder. "Eh... um... sorry, I got a little... wow."

Tamahome closed his eyes and tried to clear his head. It wasn't working. He bit his lip. "You know… I think... I think I'll be fine from here. You must have… um... studying or... something?" he fished for a reason to exclude his roommate from the rest of the day.

Tasuki cocked a brow. "You okay? You're face is all red." He tipped Tamahome's chin up and pressed their foreheads together to check Tamahome's temperature. "You feel a little warm. Maybe I should go find the bracelet an' you should go back to bed." Straightening, he turned Tamahome towards the dorms. "Go back to bed, I know ya gotta be... sore. I'll find that bracelet an' bring it back to ya."

He patted Tamahome's shoulder and trotted off to the car. "I'll see ya." He waved, a friendly smile on his lips as he slid into the car. Once the door closed, he sighed and rested his head against the steering wheel for a moment. He knew Tamahome had smelled his arousal. That had to be the reason for the sudden change in wanting him to go along. "Fuck, what am I gonna do?" He muttered and sat up, starting the car.

Tamahome stopped his hands from clutching at Tasuki's shirt and stood in the courtyard until he couldn't see his friend anymore. As he left, the scent got weaker and Tama was less inclined to hurtle over bushes to tackle his friend, but it didn't make the need that arose go away. Tamahome grumbled to himself, tugged on his hat and retreated through the double doors.

The guard, still huddled in the corner, yelped and tried his hardest to merge with the wall when Tamahome came back through. Tama gave him a glare out of the corner of his eye, but didn't stop. He needed to get back to his room before something else like that happened. Tama pressed the up arrow and waited. A group of three boys came in, waiving their id badges half-heartedly to the curled up guard.

"Hey man, what the hell is up with him?" Tama heard one of them whisper to his friend as they came down the hall.

"Who knows, he's an ass, maybe someone finally busted his balls about it," another replied with a laugh. "That guy busted me for having a beer last Tuesday. One beer! Guy's a dick."

The group came to wait with Tamahome at the elevator, one pressing the button again like it would matter. Tama exchanged an acknowledging nod with one he happened to catch eyes with. He smiled, a little twitchy because of the feeling, and tried to will the lift faster. One of them smelled really good. The elevator dinged its arrival and they piled in. The doors shut and the scent got stronger. Tama dug his claws in to his palm, trying to focus in on the pain instead of the speeding up of his pulse. He looked to his right and saw them all looking back. He was expecting them to be staring at his oddly shaped shirt, or his way too real 'contacts' but they were looking at him with a completely different intention. Tama's heart stopped. His pheromones must have been at it again, and in this cramped space, they were working a number on them.

One walked closer. Fuck! This was the one who smelled like heaven. Tama wanted to back away, but he wasn't moving. He was locking eyes with the boy, licking his lips and inching forward. Why was this the longest elevator ride in history? His nails dug into his hand, but it wasn't distracting him any longer. His body shivered and he was surrendering to the urge he thought was over. His hat dropped, his tail uncurled and all three of them surrounded him.

Tenth floor. The elevator chimed and the doors opened a few seconds too late. Tamahome whined, pulling one out of the elevator in a lip lock, teeth nibbling the boy's lower lip. The others followed, all three had their hands all over him, fighting to tear off his clothes before they even got to his room. They fell in, one had the great idea to shut the door, but none bothered to make it to the bed. Somewhere beyond the lust and the animal thirst for sex, Tamahome wished Tasuki hadn't restrained himself from biting him just one more time. He would have been off limits, no one but the man he actually loved would have been able to touch him, but it fell just short.

00

Tasuki stayed at the lake for a few hours, giving Tamahome the time alone that he seemed to need, his fingers twirling the bracelet. It hadn't been hard to find, almost as if it had been hung on the twig purposely. The sun was slowly setting when Tasuki finally managed to pull himself back together. So what if Tamahome didn't like him that way? He had been beside Tamahome for almost their entire lives, he wasn't about to let something as stupid as unrequieted love change that now.

A determined frown tightened his features and he got to his feet, striding back to the car with a plan firmly in mind. Do nothing. Hands off and do absolutely nothing. It was better than hanging on the poor guy.

Once back to the dorms, he strode inside, sweeping past the guard and heading directly to his room. As he made his way down the hall to his room, though, he started to rethink his plan. The scent of sex drifted to his nose and he groaned, altering his plan of 'do nothing' a little bit so that he could add in a lot of groveling. If the scent was this strong after so many hours, then he definitely had to apologize.

The door swung open and he stepped inside only to freeze. Tamahome was asleep in the middle of a pile of naked men and covered with multiple splatters of cum. Tasuki's heart clenched and his jaw tightened. "Sorry, didn't know I was invading your fuck-fest. Next time hang a fucking sign."

Tamahome bolted upright, his eyes popping open. "Tasuki!" He immediately recalled the past few hours and a deep flush colored his skin. His hands went to the splotches of cum at his mouth and wiped at it. "Oh god, no..." Tamahome got to his feet and ran for his dresser. He pulled out a towel and wrapped it around himself. He picked up one of the guys and dragged him, bundling his clothes on his lap, to the shower.

"Tasuki, please... help?" Tamahome pleaded with his roommate. He could tell by his tone and body language –if not by the flared scent –that Tasuki was pissed, but if these guys knew about him, there was no way to explain it away.

By some kind of miracle, there was no one in the hallway. He tugged the boy, still groggy from sleep and over exertion, into the shower and threw his clothes on him. Drunken night? Drugs? Odd fucking dream? He didn't care how they explained it away, but odds are none of them would have the balls to ask the others if it was real.

Tasuki snorted but helped drag the guys out of the room, if only because the sight of them sickened him. If he was a little rougher than was necessary, too damn bad. He refused to look at Tamahome, though. The sight of him looking thoroughly debauched had been stimulating, but the fact that he hadn't been the one to give Tamahome that look killed any arousal he might have had.

By the time he got the last of the men out of his room and into the showers with all of their belongings, he was a little more in control of his temper. He grabbed a towel and a clean set of clothes for Tamahome and shoved them at him. "Go one floor down and take a shower. You stink." He passed Tamahome and paused. "Come on. I'll keep watch... or should I leave you alone so you can find someone else to fuck?" He tossed down the bracelet that had dangled from his fingers and leaned back against the wall, calmly staring at the door instead of his best friend.

Tama snatched at the bracelet as if it were food dangled in front of a starving man. He tied it on tightly, examining the cracked bone beads carefully. His fox attributes faded and he sighed in relief despite himself. He agreed with Tasuki's not wanting to look him in the eye. He wouldn't want to see anyone after finding out that they had just had an impromptu orgy on the floor of his room either. "Ugh, I'll be right back."

He grabbed the clothes Tasuki had chucked at him and scurried away. He felt sick. His body was worn and his stomach was turned.

The shower felt magnificent. He scrubbed hard at his skin; he didn't even know those guys' names. He felt dirty, and he felt guilty. Tasuki had sacrificed something specifically so he wouldn't do something like that. Well, not exactly. He was certain that Tasuki didn't expect him to need to be fucking guys when this whole 18th birthday was laid out for him. Neither did Tamahome, actually. He had thought that he would be spared from it a little since he had no interest in women and it was purely a breeding ritual. He had not expected it to just heighten his sex drive to insanity. He felt like crying. He stayed in the shower for much longer than he needed to be there, just making sure the ick was washed away from his mind as well as his body. Now that his bracelet was firmly back in place, he didn't feel the underlying bubble of clawing desire and that was reassuring.

Tama made his way back to his room, hoping that Tasuki would be there to talk to and hoping that he wanted to talk.

Tasuki took great pains to rid his room of the scent and puddles on the floor, his anger still smoldering as he muttered under his breath. He had no right to be angry, just because he'd spent the most amazing night of his life wrapped in Tamahome's arms didn't give him the right to be jealous. He had been a willing body to Tamahome's lust. That was it.

Knowing that didn't stop the hurt, though it did help cool his anger. What Tamahome did and with whom was his own business and as long as he kept reminding himself of that, it would stop hurting one day. He was a friend and that was it. That was how it had always been and, aside from last night, it would always be that way. He had just set down the air freshener when the doorknob turned and Tamahome came back in.

"Hey, sorry about before. What you do is your business, just leave a note or hang something on the door to warn me next time, okay? I didn't mean to be a jerk earlier. I was just surprised." His tone was light and his smile soft, he tightened the shell around him and it became a little easier to pretend that he wasn't desperately in love with his friend. As long as he didn't make eye contact, he'd be okay. As long as Tamahome stayed away, it would stop hurting. "No hard feelings, right?" He strengthened his smile; eyes falling shut to hide the lie.

Before Tamahome had a chance to open his mouth, Tasuki filled in the space. He was a little thrown off guard by how Tasuki bounced back. It was usually his style to brood over something. "Oh," he said dumbly, "No, no hard feelings. Sick feelings, maybe, but...sorry about that, really," he tried to smile despite the churning his gut felt.

He was happy Tasuki had gotten over the disgust, but he still had some explaining to do. "That won't happen again. Not as long as I'm not in heat and as long as I've got this." he tapped his bracelet. "But... um... do you have any, I don't know, questions?" he asked, still not sure how to start off his coming out speech.

"Hell no!" Tasuki burst out, turning pained and horrified eyes to Tamahome. "I don't wanna know nothin' about those guys touchin' what's-" Clamping a hand over his eyes, he sat on his bunk and sighed. "I mean, no, I don't have any questions but you looked like you wanted to talk, so go ahead and tell me." He kept his tone polite and his hand remained over his eyes.

If Tamahome started telling him about what he'd done with those guys, he might get sick or force Tamahome to shut up by any means necessary. He wanted to forget that he wasn't the only one to ever touch Tamahome, wanted to forget how Tamahome had looked, and how much it hurt to have just been a dick –a fuck to Tamahome. He fell back on his bed with a groan, rubbing his hands over his face in an attempt to calm himself enough to hear this terrible series of events.

The lingering scent of Tamahome's arousal from the night before rose up around him, his own scent mingled in with Tamahome's. He bolted upright, not wanting to remember last night especially when that memory was tainted with the knowledge that only hours later Tamahome had gone to someone else... three someone else's. "Ya know what? I do have a question. Just one, but ya don't have to answer it. Did you need to have... more than... more than one partner to be satisfied? Is that why you had to keep waking me up to go again? Because I wasn't enough? No, don't answer that, I don't want to know. Never mind, forget it. What were you going to tell me?"

Tamahome was about to ease into his conversation. He was readying the words, how he was going to tell Tasuki he had been seeking a male mate and what that meant, when a question dawned on his friend. Tama looked at him with wide eyes.

"Truthfully?" Tama started out cautiously. "It's just a constant need… well... you know, without the magic it is. So, really I guess the number of mates depends on how often the one is willing to... uh, you know, no, that's... that's not really important. It's not like I'm going to have to worry about that any more." he tapped his bracelet, "No more random sexual encounters because I can't control how my needs get filled. I had meant about... well, _who_ or what rather, I... you know... picked." Tamahome bit his lip, finally free of the sharp fangs, and looked up nervously to Tasuki.

Tasuki absorbed the information, still unsettled that he'd had to see Tamahome in a situation like that but less hurt. If he couldn't control it, then it had to have been Tasuki's fault for not making sure he made it back to the room without falling prey to his lust. "Wait. You picked someone? Heh, guess I need to go apologize to her, too." He scratched the back of his neck and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry I took advantage of ya. But, well, out in the woods ya looked afraid an' then that scent... but, that don't excuse me for continuing to do it after we came back here." He muttered, his gaze away from Tamahome's and a slight blush on his carefully blanked face.

"But, anyway, ya don't gotta worry about me touchin' ya again. I hope that the girl ya picked makes ya happy. I'd offer to throw ya a party, but I dunno nothin' about kitsune type matin' and stuff." He forced out cheerily, a wide smile curving his lips. He was anything but happy, but as long as the girl that Tamahome had picked was making him happy, then that was all he could ask for.

An uncomfortable half smile wavered on Tama's lips. "Yeah," he sighed. "About that..." He took a breath, steadying himself for the coming out he hadn't rehearsed. Her; it's was just how people assumed it went. He didn't know if he should be blaming the media, the political figures that refused to integrate homosexuals, or the people who refused to open their eyes, but it made the whole thing terribly difficult.

"Tasuki… about the woods. Well. I really thought that you would be safe. Hell, I thought _I_ would be safe from the whole thing because I thought it was all mating, like breeding, but well, I guess it's not. You see…" another breath." I thought I was safe because I thought it would make me try and chase girls." he stopped, that wasn't how it should have come out. "Tasuki. I'm gay."

He had said it in a moment of frustration since nothing else was coming out right, but there it was. Out. Out and easier to say again, "I'm gay. I never told you, because I really didn't think you would ever have to find out, but well." he lifted up his hands as if that would explain everything and waited.

Tamahome's words rang in his head. He'd said it so bluntly; _'I'm gay'_. A choked giggle started to bubble out of Tasuki's mouth and then it grew to full on laughing. He flopped back on his bed, rolling onto his side. His relieved laughter interrupting the words that he was trying to say. "Th- haha. Thank the gods!" He laughed some more, pounding on the bed with one fist. "I thought- haha, I thought you were gonna hate me. Haha, for likin' ya!" 

His laughter slowed and he sat up, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. Tasuki grinned at Tamahome, "I kinda, well, I kinda- ya know. I tried kissin' that girl I dated back in high school, I didn't do it though. It didn't feel right, ya know?"

Tamahome frowned, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. He had expected disgust, appall, fear, but not for his best friend to make fun of him. His stomach felt sour and he would have gotten up and left if he had anywhere to go. But then, Tasuki said something Tamahome never thought he would hear him say. His arms fell to his sides, and his jaw tried to follow. "I-I thought." Tamahome was at a loss for words.

Tasuki had always been a ladies man. He hung around the girls' locker room in high school more than his classes, he talked about women all the time and he had had a few girlfriends since he had known him. A thought suddenly occurred to him. Tasuki had never introduced him to these girls... ever. In fact, he had broken up with them before Tama ever got a chance to meet them. "Well," he said gaining back his words. "It's a little more difficult than that," he said cautiously. "...When you say 'like' what do you mean?" Tama eyed his friend and waited the answer. Perhaps it could be just as simple as that.

Tasuki cocked a brow, looking at Tamahome's face searchingly for a moment or two before he shook his head and got to his feet. "Well, that kinda depends. Are ya gonna hit me or accept it if I tell ya? I saw what happened to that guard when he pissed ya off; I really don't wanna get the same treatment. But, I guess I might as well tell ya. You're not gonna stop bein' my friend over it, since ya kinda understand what its like."

He took a deep breath and folded his arms over his chest, leaning back against the foot of the bunk beds. "I mean 'like' as in wanna hold ya. Keep you as mine an' not share ya with nobody." He shrugged and gave a small wry smile. "Not that I think it'll do me much good, but there it is. Now, I don't want ya gettin' all weird around me, I know how to keep my hands to myself so ya don't gotta worry 'bout me tryin' nothin'. I'm still the same guy I always was, just now ya know what I feel about ya. Anyway, that ain't important, who was your guy? Is he hot? Good to ya?" He could do this, he could support Tamahome and be just his friend. He could go down to the lake when Tama had his boyfriend over for the night or something. As long as he didn't have to watch them being mushy too much, then he could handle it.

A smile grew on Tamahome's lips. Relief flooded him like a monsoon in a desert. "Yeah. He's hot and he's extremely good to me," he said, a sly smile in his eyes that were now his cool slate blue again. "Never even batted an eyelash when I told him about the Kitsune thing."

Tama took a step closer to Tasuki. "Known him for as long as I've been alive and it seems like I've loved him twice as long." Another step and he draped his arms over Tasuki's shoulders, sliding his eyelids partway down. "Bite me one more time and you'll get your wish." He winked, a playful little gesture he wasn't too wont to do outside of his fox-state.

Tasuki's mind whirled as he tried to come up with a face to go along side the description, slightly irritated that Tamahome could like –no, _love_ someone and Tasuki never see it or catch on. He was confused as to why Tamahome was moving towards him, but when Tamahome's arms draped over his shoulders and he'd requested to be bitten again, Tasuki finally figured it out. Him. Tamahome was in love with _him_! 

His mouth worked, trying to form words to voice his surprise but instead his arms slid around Tamahome's hips and pulled him close. "Tama, are –are you for real?" His pulse was racing and his breathing was speeding up, "What do ya mean, 'bite you and my wish will come true'?" He dipped his head and pressed a tentative kiss to Tamahome's lips, watching his eyes for the slightest hint of changing his mind.

Tamahome filled in the space and pressed his lips to Tasuki's, sealing his confession in a passionate kiss. "For real." he agreed when the kiss broke, nodding his head. Tama peeked open an eye and glanced up. Had he moved to fast? Had Tasuki really not been ready for consensual male/male contact?

Tasuki's arms tightened possessively around Tamahome's hips, a blush coloring his face. He knew Tamahome could feel him pressed against his hip and knew that he probably smelled strongly of desire, but having Tamahome come to him, accepting his kiss... he could care less about being obviously aroused.

One hand moved from Tamahome's hip to fist in his hair, angling his lips close once more. "So, if I bite you, you'll only be mine? You swear? I don't like to share, Tama, be sure that's what ya want before ya promise me." His breath feathered over Tamahome's lips and their eyes locked. "Once I tell ya that I love you, I don't intend to let anyone ever touch you again. So be absolutely sure that this is what ya want."

Tamahome winced, Tasuki's words reminding him of the three unwanted mates his more animal-half had taken in Tasuki's absence. "I wish you had earlier." Tama said, resting his forehead to Tasuki's. "It's a partnering instinct and even though it's only my kitsune side, it's ingrained deep in me." he explained, wanting nothing more than to reach up and kiss Tasuki's lips, but knowing he should explain before he got too swept away. "Mates that want a possessive claim, bite their mate during sex. Three times and its a sealed deal. I mean, forever, no going back."

Tamahome looked up into Tasuki's eyes. "I think it's me who should be asking you if _you're_ sure." He shrugged with a sad smile. "I won't be able to go anywhere, even if you decide you're done."

Tasuki shivered, Tamahome was putting his happiness on the line. If Tasuki bit him and sealed Tamahome to him forever, then that was going to be it for Tamahome. He'd never have another mate. Something clicked in the back of his head and a growl rumbled deep in his chest. "Then I guess you're gonna be stuck with me for a long fuckin' time." He licked Tamahome's lips then trailed kisses to his jaw, slowly working his way towards the ring of teeth-shaped bruises on Tamahome's shoulder. He sucked on the side of Tamahome's neck, glad to find the scent and taste of soap and clean skin. His lips grazed the bruises, "Last chance to stop me." His tongue flicked over the mark he'd left the night before. "I love you, Tamahome." He whispered, then his teeth found and sunk into Tamahome's neck.

"Aaa!" Tamahome's eyes rolled up under his lids and his body quivered. He hadn't thought Tasuki would do it right away, but then again, what else had he expected? His skin remembered Tasuki's touches and reacted perfectly, pulling out his natural scent along with the temping kitsune's this time around. Tasuki smelled beautiful and it roused Tamahome further, pulling moans from his parted lips. His knees felt weak and his body was hot. "I love you, too, Tasuki." he breathed against his lover's neck.

Tasuki's hand slid down to cup Tamahome's ass, pulling him tight against his erection. "You're mine now, Tama." He whispered against Tamahome's neck. "You can't go to no one else –wait," He leaned back and looked into Tamahome's eyes. "I know for sure that ya can't leave me, but... what about you? Do ya need t'bite me too to make sure that I won't look at nobody but you? I won't, but just for yer piece of mind?"

Tamahome reached up and pulled Tasuki's mouth back to his lips. "No." Tamahome said shaking his head. "Doesn't really work that way. I could bite you too, but… one, you already claimed me, two, you're not a kitsune, so the curse doesn't bind you at all." Tamahome smiled at Tasuki, "I trust you." he said, raising his hips a bit to feel the amazingly hard arousal against his. "Mmmm, Tasuki, don't worry about that now."

Sure, the kitsune was calmed in him with the bracelet and its previous mating rituals, but Tamahome couldn't help a little bit of the need seeping through to himself when he was allowing it to. "Take me." Tama whispered into Tasuki's ear.

Tasuki didn't need to be told twice. His lips found and claimed Tamahome's, pulling him tightly to his chest. The hand gripping Tamahome's ass slid down further, pressing slightly against the one place he couldn't wait to be inside. His other hand busied itself un-tucking Tamahome's shirt and slid under it to play with perked pink nipples.

He spun Tamahome to face the bed frame, slipping a hand into Tamahome's pants to circle his erection. Tasuki pressed his arousal hard against Tamahome's ass, grinding against him. "Ya say it like that an' I loose it." he whispered against the back of Tamahome's ear. "Ya make me forget how to be gentle an' I just wanna fuck ya hard." He nibbled Tamahome's ear, licking the lobe before sucking it into his mouth.

Tamahome closed his eyes. Tasuki's words washed over him, coating him in desire. They penetrated his mind and his body burned for them to be reality. He could feel his already hard erection begin to throb with need. "Tasuki." he purred his lover's name into the metal frame that rose to the second bunk. A sly smirk pulled up one side of his lips and he said it one more time, "Take me, Tasuki."

Tama had always imagined their first time as kind of awkward, and shy, but the confident and powerful words made him forget how to be shy and his muscles remembered how it felt to have Tasuki inside of him, even if he had only been half there at the time. He purred in approval of the firm hand around his cock, arching his back into the raging erection just under Tasuki's pants.

Tasuki growled, unbuttoning Tamahome's pants and shoving them down to his knees. The fire in his gut raged higher, spurred on by Tamahome's seductive words and he quickly pressed a finger into Tamahome's tight heat. A groan escaped him and he prepared Tamahome as quickly as possible without hurting him. "Hold on to somethin'." He growled and shifted his own pants down as well.

He spit on his palm, slicked himself then pressed inside slowly, savoring every inch as he sank into Tamahome's body. "Nnn, ya don't know what ya do to me, Tama." He panted harshly against the back of Tamahome's ear. "Ya feel so goddamned good around me."

Tamahome obeyed, grabbing hold of one of the bed's bars. His legs felt weak with desire but his hands gripped the pole, tightening as the thick heat eased inside of him. His head flung backwards with a cry that was a little painful, but happy. Tasuki. Tasuki was inside of him. Another shiver embraced Tama as the thought sunk in. Tasuki was fucking him. The man who had been the star of all his fantasies since Tamahome was old enough to fantasize. And it wasn't because he was in the clutches of alcohol or gripped by the scent of his demon form. Tasuki wanted to be –more than wanted, _needed_ to be and the sweetly erotic words were tickling every nerve.

"Mmmm Tasuki… gods you feel good inside me." Tama growled, giving in to the raging desire that tore through him. He glanced over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the god that was behind him.

Tasuki's eyes rolled back in his head and his hips plunged forward, rocking Tamahome hard against the bed frame. He leaned forward, lips latched onto Tamahome's neck, sucking hard and leaving a small hickey. One arm tightened around Tamahome's hips while his free hand stroked Tama's weeping erection.

His hips moved faster, plunging deep, letting the fire that rolled up his spine control his movements. Tamahome's words fed the fire, his thrusts becoming harder as he caught Tamahome's lips and devoured that sweet mouth. It really hit him; Tamahome was his –forever! Never again would he have to sleep alone, or dream of what he was doing in this moment, it was his for the rest of his life. "Gods, Tama." he growled, gasping in a breath. "Mine, all mine." he whispered, his breath catching at the mere thought of always having Tamahome at his side.

"Aaaa –all... mmm, your –nnn... ss." Tamahome licked his lips. Tasuki could just talk him into orgasm. His words were like fire on his skin. They sunk in as deep as his thrusts and made him scream just as loud. His hips moved back in counter to Tasuki's rocking, taking in more with every stroke. A dazed smile drifted to his lips and his fingers began to shake around the metal pole they were gripping.

"More." He repeated his growled words from the night before. "Fuck me, Tasuki!" his lover's name ended in a strained moan and he bit his lips to keep from alerting security again.

Tasuki moaned in Tamahome's ear, his hand gripping Tamahome's hip tighter and pulling him into the hard thrusts. He grit his teeth against the passion that plunged into his gut at Tamahome's strangled words and he thrust as fast and hard as he could. Tamahome was tight and hot around him, the clenching heat sucking at him and pushing him towards his orgasm.

"Nnn, Tama. Ye-ss, more." Tasuki gasped out, stroking the weeping erection in his hand. He licked and nipped Tamahome's neck, his passions blazing out of control as he rocketed towards the building orgasm. "Cum for me, Tama. I-I wanna feel ya clench tighter around me," he panted, "I want ya to cum because I'm inside you, because I'm fucking you. You're mine!" His words gained volume, his end too close for him to hold on to it much longer, but he wanted Tamahome to cum first.

"AAA Taahhhh... mmm god I... Nnn, coming... I'm your- Yee- Tasuki AA " Tasuki's demands were wrenched from him. The clever words pulling Tama's orgasm out of him in a toe-curling moan that was unsuccessfully stifled by Tama's hand clasping over his mouth.

Tasuki grit his teeth and flew over the edge, Tamahome's strangled screams and clutching heat taking him over the edge. "T-Tam-mm-ah." he growled, stars bursting behind his eyes as he pushed every last inch of himself into Tamahome, spilling his release. His breathing came in gasping bursts and he clutched Tamahome to him, unmindful of the slick semen that had spilled over his fist.

He didn't want to leave Tamahome just yet, but his legs were starting to ache and he wanted to lay down and cuddle. With a whimper of loss, he pulled out and turned Tamahome into his embrace, bathing his face in kisses. He gently brushed back Tamahome's hair from his brow, a soft smile on his lips. "I think I prefer makin' love to ya when ya ain't a kitsune. Yer so much more vocal an' ya drive me crazy."

Tamahome's cheeks instantly reddened. He hadn't really stopped to think he was being 'vocal', but when he did, he realized just how many rooms down his neighbors would have been able to hear. "Was I too loud?" he asked, looking over at the door nervously.

Tasuki felt so amazing that Tamahome had forgotten himself in the throes of passion, so he was actually expecting someone to be banging on the door before he asked the question, but no one came. Tama relaxed a bit and hung on Tasuki's shoulders. His legs had gone out before they were finished and he was convinced that it was just Tasuki holding him up towards the end.

Tasuki grinned and settled Tamahome on the bed before crawling in beside him. "Hell no, ya weren't too loud. I like hearin' ya go nuts for me." Cuddling Tamahome to his side, Tasuki breathed a deep sigh.

"I hope I didn't hurt ya." He pet Tamahome's hair and tightened his arms around him.

He was tired from the amazing sex as well as the emotional roller coaster of the last day or so, and he pressed a soft kiss to Tamahome's head before whispering his love to the man at his side.

Tamahome relaxed. His nerves settled by Tasuki's cuddling. He happily gave in to his push toward the bed and nuzzled his nose into Tasuki's chest. Tasuki's eyes drifted closed and Tamahome smiled at him calmly. It was amazing how much can change in two days. Everything had changed since he woke up yesterday and who knew such a fairytale ending was waiting for him? Tama smiled and settled in to the curves that felt like they were made for his body. Something small and sharp bit into his skin and he jumped back a little to slap at it. His fingers clasped on the Kitsune tooth his mother had gifted him. He pulled it up and watched it dangle on it's chord of silk with a shake of his head.

"And they lived happily ever after." he grinned, giving the tooth a kiss and setting it back against his skin delicately. Tamahome wrapped his arms tightly around Tasuki's body, pulling him closer, and gave his neck a little lick before giving in to his own body's call for rest.

* * *

OWARI

END!

Domo arigato for reading this little jaunt into my little world. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
